L'oracle de l'amour
by Lexie Cardigan
Summary: Lucy, Juvia, Levy et Erza se promènent dans la fête foraine de Magnolia qui à lieu pour la Fantasia, elles devront d'ailleurs y participer en duo avec devinez qui. Elles rentrent dans la tente d'une voyante qui leur fait des prédictions concernant leurs ames soeurs. Comment vont elles réagir, venez le déc
1. Fête à Magnolia

**Bonjour à tous, je suis de retour avec une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.**  
**J'espère que je réussirais à vous donnez envie de lire cette histoire si vous ne le faites pas je pleure. Non je rigole j'en suis pas encore là.**  
**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

Fête foraine à magnolia

La ville d'ordinaire si paisible de Magnolia avait laissé place à une cohue organisé, en effet de nombreux touristes étaient venus des quatre coins du monde pour assister à la fantasia. Durant une semaine toute la ville regorgerait d'attractions en tout genre, du tir à la carabine jusqu'au grand huit en passant par le train fantôme. Chacun pourrait également y découvrir de nouvelles saveurs grâce aux stands de nourriture plus appétissant les uns que les autres. Mais ce que les spectateurs attendait plus que tout était le grand final, la parade des mages de Fairy Tail, défilant en costumes somptueux, effectuant des tours plus incroyable les uns que les autres, surtout que cette année, tout les mages disparue faisait leurs grands retours.

En parlant de Fairy Tail, la guilde qui d'habitude faisait du bruit à en réveiller un mort était comment dire… en train de réveiller le cimetière tout entier car comme chaque jour depuis qu'il était revenus de Tenro, les différents mages semblait vouloir rattraper tout le bazar qu'il n'avait pas fait durant ses sept dernières anné vas y que je te balance des tables et des chaises par ci et vas y que je te lance un caleçon par là. Oh ? un Elfman volant et un… fraisier. Ou la ça s'annonçait mal pour les membres de la guilde

\- BANDE DE MÉCRÉANT ! hurla la reine des fées en se jetant avec une centaines d'armes sur les combattants.

\- Stop ! cria à son tour Mirajane.

Erza la regarda, étonné qu'elle s'interpose.

\- Dans une semaine c'est la parade, ce serait horrible qu'ils aient des bras et des jambes dans le plâtre sans compter que je n'aurais jamais assez de maquillage pour camoufler toutes les ecchymoses que tu provoqueras répliqua la démone.

Erza se retourna vers les assassins de son fraisier.

\- Vous vous en sortez bien dit Titania tremblante encore sous le choc du décès de son fraisier adoré

\- Calme toi dit une voix douce derrière elle j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Jellal qui lui souriait en lui tendant un petit paquet ou se trouvait sa pâtisserie préférée. En effet ce dernier venait souvent faire un tour à Fairy Tail incognito bien évidemment, il était bien accepter et chacun gardait le secret sur ses venues le mettant à l'abri du conseil, alors qu'il était assis au bar à discuter avec Erza. Grey hurla :

\- Un membre du conseil !

Jellal se jeta directement derrière le comptoir sans réfléchir tandis que Natsu et Grey explosaient de rire. Jellal se redressa et constata qu'il n'y avait personne, il se jeta sur les mages fauteurs de troubles

\- Je vais vous faire passez l'envie de vous marrez moi

Il avait était accepter et avait également complètement adhérer à la mentalité de Fairy Tail qui lui insufflait une nouvelle vie qu'il n'allait pas garder longtemps car Mirajane et Erza les regardaient avec colère libérant une aura meurtrière

\- Je vous préviens dit la démone si j'en voit un seul avec un bleu, une cicatrice ou une égratignure avant la grande parade je lui refait le portrait pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais y participer donc a partir de maintenant et pendant une semaine plus de bagarre. C'est clair?

\- Oui pleurèrent les mages présents avant de déguerpir en vitesse.

Une fois le calme revenu, il ne restait que Mirajane, Erza, Lucy, Levy et Juvia. Elles s'assirent au bar et se lamentèrent sur le comportement des garçons. Puis Lucy demanda à la barmaid

\- Dis moi tu ne nous as toujours pas donner nos instructions pour la parade, d'habitude on y à droit des semaines à l'avance.

\- En faite j'ai trouvé de superbes idées mais elles se font en duo et comme vous êtes plutôt en froid avec les garçons en ce moment je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Tu peut nous expliquer quand même demanda Juvia.

Mirajane leur tendit alors les papiers qui expliquait pour chacune se qu'elle devait faire. Elles le lurent avec attention puis elles s'exclamèrent:

\- Je refuse de faire ça c'est trop dangereux dit Lucy  
\- Je n'arriverais jamais à faire ça ajouta Juvia  
\- Pour moi c'est les deux compléta Levy trop dangereux et impossible à faire  
\- Mais enfin Mira finit Erza il ne fait pas partie de la guilde

Mirajane se mit à pleurer devant tant de véhémence et tout en continuant de verser des larmes elle dit:

\- Mais le maitre est d'accord pour qu'il participe et en plus je me suis beaucoup investit pour réfléchir à des tours aussi spectaculaires, pourquoi vous ne les aimer pas.

Les filles commencèrent à paniquer.

\- Attends demanda Levy, elle est très bien ton idée, je vais tout faire pour que ça fonctionne  
\- Pareil pour moi dit Lucy je vais m'investir à fond mais arrête de pleurer  
\- Juvia va travailler dur aussi dit la mage d'eau

Elle se tournèrent vers Erza attendant la réponse qui ferait taire les sanglots de la barmaid. Elle voulut d'abord tenir le coup mais les regards insistants de ses camarades et les pleurs de son ancienne rival eurent raison d'elle.

\- C'est bon je vais le faire ton spectacle.

Aussitôt les larmes disparurent laissant place à un sourire digne de Natsu en personne. Les filles se concertèrent pour savoir comment elles allaient faire pour que les garçons acceptent eux aussi de faire les tours pour la parade mais leurs détermination retomba à la vitesse d'un Grey enlevant ses vêtements. Puis constatant à quel point leurs coéquipiers étaient têtes brulées, inconscient, immature et d'autres choses plus ou moins jolies, elles commencèrent à s'énerver. Ayant peur des conséquences que pourrait engendrer une Titania en colère, Mirajane décida de calmer le jeu.

\- Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas vous détendre en vous défoulant sur les attractions, vous pourrez toujours parler aux garçons demain quand vous serais calme et reposer.  
\- Ou alors on se défoule sur les garçons et ça ira beaucoup mieux tout de suite dit Lucy  
\- NOOON ! hurla la barmaid, j'ai dit pas de bagarre tu veux peut être que je te le rappelle en mode Satan Soul?  
\- Non ça ira paniqua Lucy en se jetant dans les bras de Juvia je rigolais.

Contente de son petit effet, la démone s'éloigna en rigolant afin de ranger la réserve. Erza se leva et activa sa magie de transformation. Quand la lumière disparut, elle portait une robe blanche et déclara:

\- Suivez moi on va s'amuser  
\- OUAIIIIIIIIS ! hurlèrent les filles en se levant.

Quand la porte fut refermer, Mirajane sourit en se disant que la journée commençait très bien finalement.

\- Qui sait se dit elle peut être qu'aujourd'hui marquera un tournant pour Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Mais que va t'il se passer à la fête foraine?**  
**Oui je sais que c'est marquer dans la description mais laissez moi dans mon trip de pro du suspens.**  
**Donc que va t'il se passer ?, qui vont elles rencontrer ? vont elles trouver l'amour? Antoine Daniel va t'il se couper les cheveux? Bon je m'égare allez à la prochaine.**  
**Merci d'avoir lu c'est gentil.**


	2. Voyance et prédiction

**Coucou**

**Hmmmm je vois des attractions, hmmm et des mages de Fairy Tail qui mettent le bazar hmmm je vois que vous allez aimer ce chapitre hmmm.**

**Je suis encore meilleure voyante que le professeur Trelawney ma parole ou pas.**

* * *

Voyance et prédictions

Durant la matinée, les filles oublièrent totalement les garçons, la parade et les tours de magies pour se concentrer sur les attractions. En effet, il y avait de quoi se distraire, rien qu'en arrivant sur la place on pouvait croire qu'on changeait totalement d'univers, les stands et leurs couleurs attrayantes donnait l'impression de passer dans un monde de fantaisie, les rires des participants et leurs bonnes humeurs étaient communicatifs. Le petit groupe était totalement sous le charme des festivités et les filles regardaient sans cesse autour d'elle pour repérer le plus possible d'activités amusantes.

\- On commence par quoi ? demanda Juvia  
\- PÊCHE AUX CANARDS ! hurla Levy

Les filles la regardèrent ahuris, un peu surpris par sa demande et aussi par la façon peu commune de proposer ce choix, mais devant son enthousiasme ils ne purent dirent non. Ils donnèrent les billets aux gérant du stand et se mirent en place. Les canards de toutes les couleurs tournaient gaiement dans le bassin

\- J'en ai un cria Lucy  
\- Moi aussi dit Levy  
\- Ça se passera pas comme ça s'indigna Juvia

L'eau commença à tourner très rapidement dans le bassin, a tel point qu'on n'arrivait plus a voir distinctement les pauvres canards (en plastique heureusement pour eux) .

\- Mais tu triches Juvia s'exclama Erza  
\- Et alors?!

Levy jeta de l'eau sur Juvia car elle trouvait inadmissible de tricher à ce jeu, oh combien si pure et philosophique. Mais celle ci répliqua de la même manière suivit par les deux autres, le gérant décida de les arrêter avant qu'il n'y est plus d'eau dans le bassin. Bien qu'un peu déçues, elles ne protestèrent pas, ne voulant pas créer une esclandre dès leur arrivé. Titania eut alors l'idée du siècle en voulant défier ses amis au stand de tir. Le but du jeu était de passer chacune son tour et celle qui touchait le plus de cible remporter le défi. La partie commença plutôt bonne enfant, Levy ne toucha qu'une cible sur cinq, Lucy en toucha trois très fière d'elle et Juvia fit de même.

\- Juvia tu est très forte dit Lucy en prenant l'accent de la haute société  
\- Il n'en est rien très chère vous êtes bien meilleure répondit son amie sur le même ton.

Elles rigolèrent de bon cœur et Erza se mit en place, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la reine des fées, celle ci toucha toutes les cibles enfin par toucher j'entends bien évidemment dégommait la moitié du stand. Quand le marchand refusa de lui donner le lapin bleu qui était le cadeau destiné à la personne capable de toucher tout les panneaux, Erza vu aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Les trois filles durent se jeter sur elle pour l'empêcher de casser ce qui tenait encore debout.

\- Je veux mon lapin hurla t'elle  
\- Mais enfin c'est qu'une peluche dit Juvia  
\- Et oh ! s'indigna Lucy je voudrais bien t'y voir toi si on te prenait une de tes peluches de Grey .  
\- Oh mon dieu pleurnicha la mage d'eau tout mais pas ça.  
\- Allez monsieur soyez gentil implora Levy, donnais lui le lapin  
\- Mais non rechigna le marchand, elle à tout cassé, je vais pas lui faire un cadeau en plus  
\- Vous êtes un monstre s'époumona Titania.

Le marchand ayant menacé d'informer le conseil des agissements des jeunes mages, les membres de Fairy Tail décidèrent d'un commun accord de laisser le gérant du stand seul et elles en conclurent également qu'il valait mieux éviter les jeux de compétitions pour l'instant. Le petit groupe s'arrêta un instant sur la place le temps de reprendre leurs souffles et décider qu'elle serait la prochaine attraction. Levy déclara alors

\- Oh la bas y'a un stand qui vends des plans de la fête, je vais aller en chercher un

Elle revint en quelques minutes, puis déplia le plan. Elle regarda avec attention et déclara :

\- Alors pour éviter la casse je préconise les jeux suivants : les manèges comme le carrousel magique, la grande roue, le grand huit, les attractions comme le train fantôme...  
\- OOOOH s'exclama Lucy y'a un tunnel de l'amour.  
\- Tu veux me déclarer ta flamme ma rivale d'amour rigola Juvia.  
\- Oui ma Juvi chéri plaisanta la constellationiste  
\- Je vous mets au défi d'aller dans le tunnel de l'amour toutes les deux lança Erza

Les filles rigolèrent devant cette idée mais les deux concernées acceptèrent le défi. Elles se dirigèrent grâce au plan jusqu'à l'attraction en question, puis a quelques mètres Lucy et Juvia se prirent la main et s'avancèrent vers le forain qui s'occupait du tunnel de l'amour sous le fou rire de Levy et Erza. Le forain ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite ce que voulait les demoiselles jusqu'à ce que Lucy déclare

\- Je voudrais faire un tour avec Juvia d'amour dans le tunnel  
\- Oh Lucy chérie tu est si romantique s'émerveilla la mage d'eau, mais je veux payer ma part  
\- Ah non je t'invite ma perle de rosée

A ce moment là, le monde venait de perdre deux fières combattantes car Erza et Levy étaient par terre, au bord de la suffocation et se tenant les côtes persuadées de s'en être au moins cassé une. Elle réussirent avec toute la peine du monde à reprendre leurs souffles.  
La constellationiste et la mage d'eau continuait de se disputer pour savoir qui allez payer quand le forain déclara :

\- Vous êtes trop mignonne toutes les deux, je vous offre ce tour mais ça reste ente nous.  
\- Oh merci monsieur s'écria Juvia puis elle rajouta tu viens mon étoile filante en tirant Lucy par la main

Nouvelle défaite par K.O pour les deux mages restaient en retrait. Le temps que Lucy et Juvia fassent leur tour dans le tunnel de l'amour, Erza et Levy en profitèrent pour se calmer. Quand leurs amies ressortirent, elles rigolaient et lancèrent un au revoir au forain qui avait prit un teinte rouge écarlate en imaginant ce que le filles avaient pu faire dans son manège.

\- Alors ? Demanda Levy  
\- Lucy chérie m'a fait découvrir des choses que je n'imaginais même pas s'extasia Juvia en joignant les mains et en levant une jambes pour bien accentuer l'exagération.  
\- J'ai bien rigolé dit Erza mais ça aurait été encore plus marrant si Grey et Natsu vous avez vu comme ça

Le cœur de Lucy et Juvia se mit à battre deux fois plus vite et deux fois plus fort et elle examinèrent chaque recoins des stands se trouvant autour d'eux au cas ou leurs camarades auraient été présents.

\- Oh mon dieu si monsieur Grey avait vu Juvia comme ça sa aurait été un désastre  
\- Toi ça va expliqua Lucy Grey aurait compris mais je me vois mal essayer d'expliquer ça à Natsu.

Imaginer la scène fit sourire le petit groupe puis Levy proposa d'aller manger un morceau car il était midi passé. Elle sortit de nouveau le plan pour choisir le stand de nourriture qui conviendrait à toute les quatre. Après quelques délibérations, elles décidèrent de manger un sandwich léger au cas ou les attractions de l'après midi serait un peu trop mouvementé pour leurs estomac. Elles achetèrent les sandwichs, s'assirent sur un banc et mangèrent tout en discutant et en organisant l'emploi du temps de l'après midi. Se laissant bercer par leur conversations elles ne se rendirent pas compte que le temps passer, jusqu'à ce que Lucy regarde sa montre et s'exclame qu'il était quatre heures, elles partirent donc en direction du train fantôme. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un monsieur déguisé en spectre s'avance un peu trop près d'Erza qui lui expédia son poing dans les gencives par réflexe. Mécontent les forains leurs coururent après, pour exiger réparation mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que les filles étaient extrêmement rapide. A un tournant Juvia aperçut une tente et poussa ses amis à l'intérieur. Chacune retint sa respiration écoutant attentivement ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Quand leur poursuivants furent passer, elles expirèrent un grand coup puis sursautèrent quand une voix se fit entendre

\- Bienvenue chez Jarminae, oracle de l'amour, voulez vous que je déchiffre votre karma amoureux.

Il s'agissait d'une femme de petite taille, apparemment âgée vu le timbre de sa voix mais elle gardait un capuchon qui recouvrait sa tête ne laissant pas apparaître son visage.

\- Excusez nous dit Lucy on couraient et on a pas fait attention, on va vous laissez  
\- Vous savez continua l'oracle mes prédictions sont gratuites, je viens en aide aux âmes en mal d'amour  
\- Si c'est gratuit dit Juvia on peut essayer c'est peut être marrant

Les autres la fixèrent mais acquiescèrent, après tout c'était une attraction comme une autre. Puis la tente était accueillante dans les tons violets foncés avec des coussins moelleux posés à terre. L'oracle les invita d'ailleurs à s'asseoir puis elle leur expliqua que pour avoir ses prédictions, il fallait qu'elle soit main contre main avec la personne en face et qu'elle ne pouvait évidemment faire qu'une prédiction à la fois.

\- Qui commence ?demanda t'elle  
\- Moi dit Lucy voyant ses camarades complètement rouge

L'oracle mit sa main contre celle de Lucy et l'autre sur sa propre tête puis elle se concentra

Tombée amoureuse d'un garçon enflammé  
Persuadé que c'est un autre que vous aimez  
Pour séduire ce garçon là  
A vous de faire le premier pas

Les filles restèrent sans voix devant cette prédiction qui correspondait tout à fait à Natsu puis Lucy demanda comment elle devait s'y prendre pour le séduire

\- Hélas répondit la voyante je ne fais qu'interprétez ce que je ressens mais ce don ne me donne pas toute les réponses. Je vous donne les indices a vous d'en tirez les conclusions.  
\- A moi dit Juvia impatiente

L'oracle répéta l'action puis déclara :

L'homme que vous aimez est un peu effrayé  
Il pense n'être capable que de blesser  
Pour qu'il tombe dans vos bras  
Montrer lui que vous êtes plus forte que cela

Juvia était aux anges déjà prisonnière d'un de ses films dont elle seule avait le don. Puis ce fut le tour d'Erza

Dans votre cœur se trouve un homme bien intentionné  
Prisonnier des démons de son passé  
Si vous battez ceux là  
Un avenir heureux se dessinera

La reine des fées se mit à son tour à échafauder toutes sortes de plan dans son esprit, il ne restait plus que la mage des mots qui se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'elle devait faire pour conquérir un certain dragon slayer.

L'homme qui pour vous m'apparait  
Semble vouloir que son cœur soit caché  
Pour lui faire oublier ce choix  
Il faudra trois mots venant de votre voix

Les filles semblaient reprendre confiance en elle comme si les simples indices donnaient par la mystérieuse voyante pouvait changer leurs relations avec leurs coéquipiers.

\- Je vous ai tracé un chemin à vous de voir si vous le prenez ou pas maintenant excusez moi mais je suis fatigué j'ai besoin de repos  
\- Merci pour tout répondit le petit groupe en sortant.

Elles se rassirent sur le banc ou elles avaient déjeunais pour parler des prédictions et de leurs significations.

\- Elle est marrante avec ses trois petits mots je fais comment moi si j'ai mal interprétez se plaignit Levy  
\- Oh la mage des mots qui interprète mal, c'est un comble la taquina Erza  
\- Arrête dit Lucy c'est vrai quoi trois petits mots franchement a part gratin de courgette je vois pas ce que ça peut être  
\- Gajil si tu mange ce gratin de courgette tu verras la vie en rose et tu tomberas amoureux de moi continua Juvia a fond dans le délire de Lucy

Délire qui prit rapidement fin quand Titania lança son regard de «tu dit encore une connerie jte bouffe »

\- Ça va on rigole se défendit la blonde  
\- Cette fois c'est décidé dit Juvia, cette voyante nous a affirmé que les garçons que nous aimons nous aimez aussi, donc il faut tenter le tout pour le tout et lancer l'opération séduction et surtout ne pas lâcher l'affaire

Les autres acquiescèrent totalement d'accord avec l'initiative de la mage d'eau, elles joignirent leur mains comme pour sceller un pacte puis âpres avoir discuter d'une ou deux stratégies possibles, elles se séparèrent bien décider à retrouver l'élue de leur cœur et à lancer l'opération séduction.

* * *

**Quand j'ai écrit la pêche au canard avec tant de passion ça m'a rappeler Kadoc dans Kaamelot quand il se met à hurler LES PATTES DE CAAAAANAAAAAARD. Allez savoir pourquoi en tout cas j'espere que ça vous à plu, pour la suite je vais l'organiser de façon suivante. Un chapitre = Un couple et le lemon viendra en bonus à la fin. Alors les petits pervers accrochez vous c'est pas pour tout de suite**


	3. Qui d'autre que toi pourrais je aimer

**Bonjour, bonjour**

**Alors il s'agit d'un petit Nalu mais je vous rassure tout de suite ou pas ça dépend des points de vu, il y aura un nalu plus explicite avec lemon a la fin de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Qui d'autre que toi pourrais je aimer

Lucy marcha lentement jusqu'à chez elle, la prédiction tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait faire pour séduire Natsu. Surtout qu'elle était partagé, d'un côté elle pensait que son coéquipier ne connaissait rien au chose de l'amour pourtant d'après la voyante si il ne se déclarait pas c'est parce qu'il pensait que Lucy avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. En longeant la petit muret de pierre sur lequel elle aimait faire le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, Lucy se posa mille et une questions. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se regarder dans la rivière quand une voix la chassa de ses songes.*

\- Alors ma petite Lucy on est dans la lune dit le pêcheur passant sur son bateau  
\- Non répondit elle je rentre chez moi  
\- Ha ba je crois que tu te trompe de côté rigola t'il fais bien attention à toi  
\- Ou... Oui dit elle constatant qu'elle avait dépassé sa maison.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à la route et si le pêcheur ne l'avait pas prévenue, elle aurait certainement fait le tour de la ville peut être même plusieurs fois vu la profondeur de ses réflexions. Elle fit demi tour l'air de rien, et cette fois ci elle se concentra sur la route. Arrivé devant chez elle, elle hésita à entrer, de peur de tourner en rond une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'assit sur le muret de pierre, elle enleva ses ballerines beiges assortis à sa robe, les posa à côté d'elle puis trempa ses pieds dans l'eau. Lucy posa ses bras pour s'appuyer dessus en balança sa tête en arrière afin de regarder le ciel. Il était d'un bleu limpide donnant envie de se baigner, la constellationiste reprit alors sa réflexion.

\- Solution numéro 1 se dit elle mentalement, j'amène la chose doucement en l'invitant à diner et je lui demande si quelqu'un l'intéresse, si il veut pas répondre je sors la tenue de sado maso qu'Erza m'a offert pour mon anniversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Elle rougit violemment en s'imaginant en tenue de cuir en train de fouetter le pauvre dragon slayer

\- Mauvaise idée ou solution numéro 2 vu qu'il est un peu lent à la détente je prends les devants et je l'embrasse dès qu'il arrive.

Elle réfléchit à la scène des étoiles plein les yeux, persuadée que c'était la solution adéquate et la plus romantique, et ça c'était important pour son âme d'écrivain. Elle souriait bêtement et d'un coup elle soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Je n'arriverais jamais à faire ça

Elle se leva encore plus dépitée qu'avant puis en voyant son reflet dans l'eau, elle vit que sa couette était défaite, elle la resserra machinalement, elle portait une robe beige assez ample qui tombait jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle eut alors une idée, elle avait promis aux autre de faire tout son possible pour réussir à séduire Natsu et elle ne comptait pas flancher, elle se dit que pour bien commencer sa mission elle devait être plus présentable. Après tout se faire belle ne pouvait être qu'un atout. Elle était à nouveau partagée en deux. D'un côté il y avait la peur de ne pas réussir à faire passer ses émotions et donc le risque de perturber le pauvre Natsu mais d'un autre coté il y avait l'excitation à l'idée de mettre enfin carte sur table avec son coéquipier. Rajouté à cela le bonheur de savoir qu'il était amoureux d'elle. C'était le cocktail d'émotions qui tournait dans la tête de cette pauvre Lucy. Elle respira un grand coup et se décida enfin à rentrer chez elle pour se préparer à aller voir le mage de feu. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis surgit à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt pour vérifier qu'aucun intrus ne s'était introduit chez elle. La constellationiste se trouva un peu paranoïaque mais n'en rajouta pas, elle ouvrit son placard. Décidant qu'il fallait être stratégique, elle posa toutes ses robes sur le lit, puis toutes ses jupes à terre. Quand ce fut fait elle se mit en sous-vêtements, puis commença à essayer les jupes une par une d'abord une bleue en soie , qu'elle trouva démodé, puis une rose moulante qu'elle jugea indécente, puis une verte qui apparemment était moche, une noir qui faisait stricte. Finalement tout les jupes étaient à nouveaux par terre

\- Mon dieu comment ça se fait que je n'ai rien d'adéquate dit elle en balançant une pauvre jupe a l'autre bout de la pièce.  
\- Puis je vous aider princesse demanda Virgo qui venait d'apparaitre  
\- HA ! S'exclama Lucy surprise qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je vous ai sentie troublé alors je suis venue, dois je être punie princesse ?  
\- Mais non s'exaspéra Lucy je cherche une tenue.  
\- Vous êtes très bien comme ça

Lucy se regarda dans le miroir, elle portait un soutien gorge et un boxer noir dont les extrémités étaient en dentelles roses. Elle se dit que d'un côté sa pouvait être très explicite d'aller le voir comme ça. Elle s'imagina déambulant dans les rues de magnolia avec un immense manteau de fourrure noir, entrer chez Natsu, lui dire « j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire » pour ensuite faire tomber le manteau et là il ferait un malaise en la découvrant à moitié nue. Ça fait un peu prostitué quand même se lamenta t'elle. Puis Virgo la tira de sa rêverie :

\- Je vais vous aider princesse, allez y essayer les robes je vous direz ce qui vous va bien  
\- Merci c'est gentil

Virgo rangea d'abord toutes les affaires sur lequel s'étaient énervés Lucy et les rangea dans l'armoire. La constellationiste enfila une robe couleur saumon à bretelles s'arrêtant mi cuisses avec des volants faisant un effet bouffant, elle tourna sur elle même pour faire onduler les volants.

\- C'est très joli assura l'esprit mais je trouve que ça vous donne un air enfantin  
\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Lucy.

Elle se déshabilla, puis attrapa une robe bustier jaune s'arrêtant au genoux et extrêmement moulante et se tourna de nouveau vers l'esprit.

\- Alors qu'est ce t'en pense ?  
\- Jamais de la vie je ne vous laisserez sortir comme ça ! S'exclama Virgo  
\- Carrément s'étonna Lucy bon ben suivante.

Elle attrapa la robe rouge qu'elle mettait d'ordinaire lorsqu'il y avait une grande occasion mais Virgo l'en empêcha avant qu'elle ne puisse l'essayer

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lucy  
\- Vous la mettez tout le temps cette robe, il serait temps de changer.

Lucy ne protesta pas car c'était vrai. Elle ne savait pas quoi mettre, pour une fois elle n'avait pas d'intuition sur la tenue adéquate à la situation et malgré la présence de Virgo, qui d'habitude s'avérait d'une grande aide, aucune de ses affaires ne lui procurait un coup de cœur.

\- Je n'arriverais jamais à séduire Natsu si je ne suis pas à l'aise dans mes vêtements se lamenta t'elle  
\- La tenue que vous cherchez est pour séduire Natsu mais il fallait le dire tout de suite, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut, je reviens de suite.

L'esprit de la vierge se volatilisa laissant une Lucy perplexe qui se mit à ranger les robes qui rester. A peine eut elle finit que Virgo était déjà de retour avec une robe rouge. Quand Lucy l'essaya son cœur se mit à tambouriner, elle était divine. Elle n'avait qu'une bretelle et était cintrée mais le bas de la robe qui tombait au pied de Lucy était ondulée, on aurait dit une sirène. Elle se contempla pendant dix minutes en tournant pour faire voler le bas de sa robe.

\- Merci Virgo cria presque la constellationiste tant elle était heureuse  
\- Ce n'est rien dit l'esprit c'est avec joie que je vous l'offre, peut être devriez vous appeler Cancer pour votre coiffure  
\- Oui je vais faire ça encore merci.  
\- Prenez soin de vous, a bientôt répondit Virgo avant de disparaître.

Lucy s'approcha de sa table de chevet ou était posé ses clés et attrapa celle de Cancer.

\- Ouvre toi porte des esprits, viens à moi Cancer  
\- Tu as besoin de moi ma crevette  
\- Oui je veux séduire Natsu et j'ai besoin de toi pour me rendre fantastique  
\- C'est comme si c'était fait tu as une idée de coiffure  
\- Pas vraiment  
\- Ok dans ce cas laisse moi faire ma crevette

Aprés deux ou trois chak chak, Lucy ouvrit les yeux, elle avait deux petites couettes toutes choupinoupinettes**, elle déclara que c'était jolie mais qu'elle voulait quelque chose de plus sophistiqué. Deux chak chak plus tard, elle se retrouva avec deux macarons.

\- Tu t'est cru dans Star Wars demanda t'elle amusée  
\- Oh désolé ma crevette.

Il la coiffa d'un palmier, puis d'une queue de cheval sur le côté avant de laisser ses cheveux lâches. Aucune des coiffures ne réussit à satisfaire Lucy qui était très exigeante, en même temps on ne peut pas être parfaite du premier coup. La constellationiste et l'esprit réfléchir un instant puis ce dernier eut une nouvelle idée, il demanda à sa maitresse de fermer les yeux. Elle obéit, il brossa soigneusement sa chevelure, elle sentit qu'il les relevait avec douceur, après quelques minutes, il l'autorisa a ouvrir les yeux et là nouveau coup de cœur. Elle arborait un chignon attaché par un ruban rouge ou était accroché des diamants, une mèche pendait de chaque côté de son visage. Elle se sentait belle et bien.

\- Merci Cancer c'est encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais  
\- Avec plaisir ma crevette  
\- Le problème maintenant c'est qu'est ce que je vais dire à Natsu  
\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Aquarius qu'elle t'explique comment elle à fait avec Scorpio ?  
\- Euh... non merci ça ira.

Il lui annonça alors qu'il retournait dans le monde des esprits et qu'il pensait avoir trouvé la personne idéale pour son problème. Lucy ne fut pas convaincue qu'un de ses esprits puisse avoir la solution mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de sa commode quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule en regardant dans le miroir elle vit un de ses amis les plus proches. Elle se leva d'un bond et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Loki s'émerveilla t'elle, je suis contente de te voir.  
\- Je serais toujours la pour toi ma Lucy répondit le lion. Cancer m'a expliqué ton problème.  
\- Tu vas pas me parler de trucs sexuels hein ?  
\- Bien sur...que non rigola l'esprit, je vais t'aider  
\- Comment tu vas faire ?  
\- Premièrement tu vas te détendre parce que tu me rentre tes ongles dans le bras et deuxièmement tu vas t'asseoir sur le lit.

Elle s'exécuta, puis Loki lui fit faire quelques exercices de respiration pour la calmer avant de lui apprendre comment amener le sujet de l'amour pour le dragon slayer de façon subtil, il lui appris deux trois phrases incontournable. Lucy fit part de ses doutes concernant les conseils de son ami et celui ci répliqua :

\- C'est vrai qu'avec un imbécile pareil ça va pas être facile si t'allais le voir nu se serait pas plus simple ?  
\- Peut être qu'il croirait que c'est parce que j'ai trop chaud ou parce qu'un exhibitionniste de glace m'a volé mes fringues.

Ils se mirent à rigoler quand Loki se stoppa et fonça sur la fenêtre, l'ouvrit en vitesse, sauta avant de revenir aussi vite en tenant un Natsu complètement abasourdi par le col.

\- Lâche moi Loki râla t'il  
\- Dis donc Natsu qu'est ce que tu faisais à la fenêtre de Lucy ?  
\- Il passe tout le temps par la fenêtre s'indigna Lucy ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il ne soit pas rentrer.

L'intéresser se mit à bouder et Loki décida de le lâcher puis il déclara :

\- Je vais rentrer, je suis de trop je crois. Bonne soirée

Après un clin d'oeil à Lucy et avoir remis ses lunettes en place, il disparut. Natsu assit en tailleur par terre continuait de faire la tête. La jolie blonde se pencha vers lui :

\- Bon dis moi ça fait longtemps que t'est derrière la fenêtre ?  
\- Je te jure que non, je passais pour dire bonsoir et dès que j'ai vu que t'étais en rendez vous je suis partis  
\- En rendez vous ?  
\- Ben oui avec Loki dit le mage de feu légèrement énervé

Lucy le regarda un instant figé avant d'exploser de rire. Natsu ne comprit pas ce qui se passait et déjà qu'il était un peu irrité, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se mettre en colère.

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule hurla t'il

Lucy s'arrêta surprise et légèrement effrayé. Voyant l'expression de sa coéquipière, il se reprit

\- Excuse moi dit il mais tu pourrais prévenir quand t'as rencard  
\- C'était pas un rencard affirma t'elle  
\- Bien sur railla t'il tu t'est habillé de façon sexy et tu t'est coiffé comme ça pour aller te coucher.

Lucy rougit en entendant Natsu dire qu'elle était sexy, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir, elle décida de se lancer à l'eau

\- En fait continua t'elle j'avais prévu d'inviter quelqu'un et je me suis habiller comme ça pour qu'il accepte plus facilement  
\- Qu..Quoi ? Tu voulais inviter qui ? Demanda Natsu en panique  
\- Ben... ben...je...je enfin  
\- Si c'est pas Loki c'est Luxus ? Fried ? Elfman ? Me dis pas que c'est Grey quand même.  
\- C'EST TOI hurla Lucy avant qu'il ne donne les noms de tout les membres de Fairy Tail

Natsu mit un temps avant d'interpréter la nouvelle puis il fit une moue triste

\- Rigole pas avec ça Luce dis moi qui c'est je suis ton ami, tu peut me le dire

Alors là elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle se mit à réfléchir très vite tandis que le dragon slayer continuait son énumération dans le but de déceler un changement d'attitude chez la constellationniste

\- Gajil ? Bixlow ? C'est pas romé..

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lucy s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il fut d'abord surpris, puis se laissa faire, avant de devenir plus entreprenant et de demander l'accès à la bouche de sa coéquipière qui lui laissa avec plaisir. Après quelques minutes ils séparèrent à bout de souffle mais euphorique.

\- T'étais sérieuse alors demanda Natsu  
\- T'est pas sure s'exaspéra t'elle  
\- C'était assez explicite  
\- Loki m'a dit de me mettre nue pour que tu comprenne  
\- Ah ba j'ai pas vraiment compris en faite

Elle le frappa gentiment ce qui le fit exploser de rire, puis il demanda si elle était sure d'elle.

\- Tu est capable de me faire rire, pleurer. Quand tu parle de tes amis ou de Fairy Tail, je suis toujours émue, quand je te vois j'ai l'impression que le soleil se lève sur mes doutes et mes peurs et dès que j'ai besoin d'aide tu réponds toujours présent. Alors oui Natsu Dragnir je t'aime et je ne vois pas qui d'autre que toi je pourrais aimer.

Il faut savoir que le dragon slayer contrairement aux supers saiyan et très vite déstabilisé, alors lorsque vous lui débitez plus de dix mots à la minute il faut s'attendre à une surchauffe du cerveau. Le pauvre Natsu assimila la nouvelle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres puis il lui répondit.

\- Je t'aime aussi Luce

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, avec plus d'ardeur et de chaleur allant jusqu'à ressentir de l'excitation, Loki réapparut de nouveau.

\- Oh putain le con s'écria Natsu  
\- Tu peut me dire ce que tu fait demanda Lucy prête à commettre un meurtre  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolé mais Mirajane m'a obligé à vous rappeler que vous aviez un numéro à répéter  
\- Quoi ?! S'étonna le mage de feu un peu perdu  
\- Oh j'ai zappé se lamenta la constellationiste

Après que l'esprit fut partit Lucy tendit un papier à Natsu pour qu'il sache en quoi consistait leur numéro pour la Fantasia. Après l'avoir lu il regarda sa coéquipière un peu inquiet mais elle l'embrassa de nouveau pour ne pas qu'il se prenne la tête.

* Vous avez galérer à le dire hein ? (rire sadique) moi aussi. '  
** Deuxième hommage à mon idole Antoine Daniel.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vous donne envie de lire les chapitre suivants, le prochain couple est le gruvia.**  
**Alors soyez patient et restez fidèle s'il vous plait (ton très implorant) XD**


	4. Je suis assez forte pour nous deux

**Kikou (oui j'ai dit kikou)**

**Mon dieu je suis partagé pour ce chapitre, je le lis une fois je l'aime je le relis je le trouve con.**

**Comment ça se fait? En tout cas merci pour vos commentaires et encouragements c'est très gentil je vous aime tous**

**Après une très bonne remarque de Ochii, j'ai modifié le chapitre pour faire parler Juvia à la bonne personne et j'ai légérement modifier la fin car je trouvais que pour le Nalu le baiser passé autant là sa allait trop vite (encore merci Ochii) mais ne vous inquiétez il y aura un Gruvia**

**Peace and love power (et connerie power aussi)**

* * *

Je suis assez forte pour nous deux

Juvia commençait sérieusement à désespérer, le soleil avait entamer sa descente dans le ciel et elle n'avait pas trouver Grey, elle l'avait cherché partout, à la guilde, dans le parc, dans la forêt. Elle avait fait le tour de la ville et des magasins, elle s'était d'ailleurs fait passer pour une voyeuse à force de regarder par les vitrines tel un voyeur pervers psychopathe. Elle était tellement décidée qu'elle était même aller jusqu'à entrer dans le sex shop puis en était ressortit en se sentant stupide car pour quelle raison plausible Grey serait rentrer dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle se demanda si il était rentrer chez lui. Si c'était le cas, elle était mal car elle ignorait ou il habitait et cela contrecarrer légèrement son opération séduction. C'est donc en mode dépression qu'elle se mit en chemin pour rentrer chez elle, elle s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le soleil se couchait sur l'océan puis en observant attentivement, elle vit quelqu'un sur la plage qui observait également l'astre du jour. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de son monsieur Grey, elle courut à toute allure descendant les escaliers jusqu'à la plage quatre à quatre, heureusement qu'elle ne portait pas sa robe bleue habituelle qui n'était pas pratique pour courir. En effet suite aux conseils plus qu'insistant de ses amies, elle s'était décidée à refaire sa garde robe, et les filles de la guilde l'avaient aider avec joie. Elle portait donc aujourd'hui une mini salopette mais n'avait enfilé qu'une bretelle ainsi qu'un t shirt bleu clair. Elle enleva ses chaussures pour courir plus vite dans le sable, elle ralentit au niveau de son ami pour qu'il ne prenne pas peur. Il était assis, une jambe tendue et l'autre plié sur laquelle reposait son bras, il avait le regard perdu dans l'horizon et avait l'air préoccupé, elle le trouvait encore plus beau que d'habitude.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda Juvia

Grey sursauta, il n'avait pas sentit sa présence.

\- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, par contre arrête de me vouvoyer s'il te plait  
\- D'accord répondit la mage d'eau très heureuse elle avait toujours rêver de le tutoyer, Juvia te cherchais parce que Mirajane veut que l'on fasse un duo pour la parade.  
\- C'est une bonne idée dit Grey, après tout, nos magies sont complémentaires.

« Je suis sure que nous aussi on est complémentaire pensa la mage d'eau ». Elle sourit, ravie de sa réaction, mais ne sut pas quoi répondre, elle le regardait avec tendresse puis reporta son attention vers le soleil.

\- Tu sais si tu veux regarder le coucher de soleil je pense que tu peut t'asseoir  
\- Juvia ne voudrait pas déranger répondit elle  
\- Je pense que ce serait plus dérangeant si tu aller t'asseoir a l'autre bout de la plage rigola t'il, en fait personnellement je me sentirais vexé que tu refuse.

Juvia rougit, elle s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau puis laissa l'océan lui toucher les pieds avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de Grey.

\- Pourquoi tu fait ça demanda t'il  
\- Juvia adore le contact de l'eau sur elle, elle trouve cela agréable, tu le fais jamais ?

Le mage de glace fit un pale sourire avant de déclaré

\- Depuis que Oul est devenue une partie de l'océan, je ne m'y suis plus baigné  
\- Oh?! Ah ?! paniqua t'elle, Juvia ne voulais pas manquer de respect envers ton maitre, elle est désolée elle à complètement oubliée et ….  
\- Wooow du calme dit Grey un peu surpris par sa réaction, t'as pas à t'en vouloir, il n'y à rien de mal, ça vient de moi

Elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise et se demandé de quoi elle pouvait bien parler avec le mage de glace. Elle repensa à la façon dont elle avait parlé à ses amis de l'opération séduction, c'est elle qui avait mis ça en marche et qui avait poussé pour que chacune dévoile ses sentiments. Elle imagina ses amies revenir au bras de leurs petits amis alors qu'elle n'osait pas parler à Grey. Elle se gifla mentalement, jamais elle ne laisserait ça arrivait plutôt laissait Mirajane l'entrainait dans un de ses plans diaboliques déguisée en bunny girl sans sous vêtements complètement enduite de miel dans le but de se faire lécher par des pervers sexuels. Elle frissonna suite à cette idée que la barmaid était capable d'inventer et inspira un grand coup.

\- Juvia voudrais te dire merci dit elle en rougissant  
\- Merci ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Ça fait longtemps qu'elle à ça sur le cœur et elle n'a jamais osait te le dire, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, on est amis non ?  
\- Euh oui dit Grey un peu perdu  
\- Voila euh, Juvia voulait te dire merci car c'est grâce à toi qu'elle à compris qu'elle valait mieux que ce que Phantom Lord pensait d'elle, qu'elle pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien et plus important que tout ...

Elle fixait l'horizon pendant son monologue puis elle regarda le mage de glace droit dans les yeux avant de continuer

\- … Tu lui as permis de trouver une famille, c'était son rêve le plus cher

Grey resta sans voix devant une si belle déclaration, il lui sourit.

\- Je pense que tu exagère un peu avoua t'il, il est vrai que je t'ai dit que tu valais beaucoup plus que ce qu'on disait sur toi. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'écouter, tu pouvais simplement faire comme si je n'avais rien dit, c'est toi qui à pris ton destin en main et quand à Fairy Tail, ils t'ont accepter sans que je n'ai besoin d'intervenir  
\- Et Juvia pense que tu est trop modeste

Ils se sourirent, ce qui les firent rougir plus que nécessaire. Elle continua à lui expliquer qu'elle avait grandie dans un sentiment de dépendance pour Phantom Lord, c'était d'ailleurs eux qui avait fait naitre ce sentiment. Elle enchaina avec ses regrets concernant ses missions plus que douteuses au sein de son ancienne guilde ainsi que ses remords car elle avait fait souffrir de nombreuses personnes. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt perdu dans ses souvenirs, plongé au plus profond de son passé sombre, elle se sentait vraiment mal. Grey posa une main sur son épaule

\- N'y pense plus tu sais on est plusieurs à avoir un passé malheureux mais l'important c'est d'aller de l'avant  
\- Pourtant toi tu t'accroche à ton passé avec Oul

Il retira sa main et elle se sentit bête d'agir comme ça, elle avait l'impression de faire régresser sa relation avec Grey.

\- En un sens tu as raison, pourtant c'est pas faute d'essayer d'oublier, j'aimerais vraiment passer à autre chose mais j'en suis incapable.  
\- Et bien dis Juvia il est temps que Juvia te rende la pareille elle pense savoir comment t'aider  
\- Tiens donc depuis quand est tu devenue psychologue ?  
\- Ha ha très drôle non mais sérieusement insista la mage d'eau elle a apprit beaucoup de chose depuis qu'elle est à Fairy Tail.

Grey lui sourit même si il n'était pas persuadée qu'elle puisse changer grand chose à sa vie, quoique d'un côté elle était la seule qui arrivait à le faire rire ce qui était donc un changement en soi.

\- Déjà commença Juvia vouloir oublier c'est stupide et impossible, il faut que tu te pardonne et que tu arrive a penser à ton passé sans remords ni regrets. Deuxièmement tu intériorise trop tes sentiments, tu est le seul membre de la guilde à ne pas dire ce que tu ressens pour les autres je pense que tu dois remédier à ça.  
\- Waouh s'exclama le mage de glace t'est pas psychologue t'est profiler ma parole.

Juvia était aux anges, c'était quand même un compliment de Grey et en obtenir un c'était comme de réussir Tortue Ninja sur NES du premier coup *.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi pour me guérir ? Hein ? M'obliger à te parler de mon enfance pour voir ou ça merde ou je vais devoir te faire un dessin qui te permettra de déceler mes peurs les plus secrètes ou encore mieux je vais devoir répéter 100 fois, je suis un mec bien.  
\- En fait Juvia à plus rapide et beaucoup plus simple

Grey arqua un sourcil en se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps car il se retrouva piégé dans la prison aquatique de Juvia.

\- Qu'est ce tu fout ragea t'il  
\- Juvia va te libérer de ton cauchemar dit elle doucement en lui souriant

Il ne sut quoi répondre tant cette façon de parler lui rappeler son ancien maitre, il la fixait, attendant de voir ce qui allait suivre. La mage d'eau déplaça sa prison au dessus de l'océan suffisamment loin pour que Grey n'ait pas pieds et soit donc complètement immergé lorsqu'elle le libérerait mais pas trop loin pour éviter qu'il se noie. Quand la distance lui parut adéquate, elle éleva la prison puis la fit disparaître d'un coup. Le mage de glace tomba, ce fut son dos qui entra en premier en collision avec l'eau, en un instant il se retrouva sous l'eau, Grey nagea en direction de la surface mais il fut ramener violemment en arrière. D'abord paniqué, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il se mit à se débattre jusqu'à manquer d'oxygène. Il se retrouva alors plongé dans ses souvenirs, revoyant en détail son passé avec Oul et Léon, de leur rencontre jusqu'à l'emprisonnement de Déliora. Par réflexe, il ouvrit la bouche et il fut très surpris de voir qu'il respirait sous l'eau. En effet, une bulle d'air s'était former autour de son nez et de sa bouche et à côté se trouvait Juvia qui le maintenait sous l'eau en lui souriant. Il allait l'engueuler quand une voix familière se fit entendre.

\- Grey ? C'est toi ?

La voix semblait venir de partout à la fois, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de son ancien maitre.

\- Oul ?! S'exclama Grey  
\- Tu en as mis du temps a venir me voir. C'est comme ça que tu me montre ton respect sale gosse

D'un coup il vit apparaître devant son ancien maitre, ce n'était qu'une forme aquatique mais c'était elle. Oul avait parlé sur un ton rieur mais Grey était partagé entre le bonheur de pouvoir voir celle qu'il avait considéré comme sa mère et les remords qu'il lui pourrissait la vie.

\- Je suis désolé dit il  
\- C'est rien l'important c'est que tu sois là  
\- Non reprit il je suis désolé d'avoir quitter la maison, c'est de ma faute si t'est morte.

Une déferlante vint s'abattre contre sa joue comme si il avait reçu une gifle.

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça tu m'entends, tu n'as fait que suivre ton instinct afin de pouvoir retrouver la vie que tu avais perdue. Tu ne méritais pas ce qui t'est arrivé et ma mort t'a attristé j'en suis consciente. C'est à moi de m'excuser.

Grey n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, un poids qui l'empêchait de vivre l'écraser depuis plus de 10 ans et une seule phrase venait de le faire s'envoler comme un souffle fait s'envoler une plume. Il se sentit léger et regardait Juvia qui souriait à son ancien maitre.

\- Désolé continua la mage de glace mais je ne peut pas me matérialiser très longtemps, je vais partir mais sache que je pense à toi en permanence, et merci à toi Juvia de l'avoir convaincu de venir  
\- Convaincu n'est pas vraiment le terme exact, mais de rien sourit la mage d'eau  
\- Je pourrais revenir te voir demanda Grey  
\- Bien sur, je serais toujours là

Oul sourit puis partit en lançant

\- Soyez heureux et surtout vivez votre vie à fond sans vous souciez du passé

Les mages de Fairy Tail remontèrent à la surface, la poche d'air disparue les laissant respirer à l'air libre. Grey fit couler Juvia quand elle remonta elle cria

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
\- Ça c'est pour le coup foireux que tu viens de me faire  
\- Ah ouais ? Lança t'elle sur un air de défi. Et bien tu sais quoi Juvia te propose une course, le premier qui arrive fait ce qu'il veut de l'autre si tu game tu pourra te venger.  
\- J'accepte dit Grey très heureux à l'idée de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait de la mage d'eau.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort de glace mais Juvia lui envoya une vague dessus et se transforma en eau pour aller plus vite, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, elle avait pris beaucoup trop d'avance, il créa un chemin de glace et glissa dessus mais trop tard. La mage d'eau dansait sur le sable en chantant qu'elle avait gagné. Le mage de glace passa une main dans ses cheveux l'air gêné, en espérant que la folie légendaire de Juvia soit partit en week end pour le moment.

\- Bon alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir

\- T'as déjà était enduit de miel ?  
\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Grey complètement paniqué

La mage d'eau explosa de rire et Grey fut soulagé.

\- Non sérieusement Juvia aimerais que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens sincèrement pour chaque membre de Fairy Tail.  
\- Ba je les aime tous dit le mage de glace  
\- Non non non continua Juvia tu dois lui dire tes sentiments pour chaque membre.

Ils s'assirent de nouveau sur le sable et Grey se sentit mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, il avait l'impression que si il disait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il serait plus vulnérable. Puis en regardant l'océan et en se remémorant ce que venait de lui dire Oul, il pensa qu'il était temps de sauter le pas. A chaque fois que Juvia nommé un membre, il lui parla sincèrement de ce qu'il pensait de cette personne. Ainsi il avoua qu'il considérer Natsu comme un frère et Erza comme une sœur même si elle lui faisait un peu peur. Il parla de son admiration pour Mirajane et Luxus, de la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour Lisanna, Kanna et Lucy. Après avoir passé en revue tout les membres de Fairy Tail, Grey se sentit mieux.

\- Et pour Juvia demanda l'intéréssée  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu n'as pas dit ce que tu pensais d'elle  
\- Ah ! Euh ! Non toi je peut pas  
\- Ben pourquoi ?  
\- Tu est ma confidente désormais donc je ne pas dire ce que je pense de toi  
\- Ce que tu dit n'a aucun sens**  
\- Evidemment que si  
\- Tu veux refaire un tour dans ma prison d'eau ?

Il se leva et partit en courant, il ne se sentait pas prêt à se rapprocher de la mage d'eau, mais de nouveau il fut pris au piège par Juvia, elle le ramena à son niveau et sourit.

\- Personne n'échappe à la prison d'eau de Juvia ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuse de me lui dire après tout t'as bien jouer le jeu jusqu'à présent.  
\- Justement j'en ai assez dit comme ça, je me sens tellement vulnérable maintenant ça me plait pas  
\- Si ce n'est que ça continua Juvia ce n'est rien après tout je suis assez forte pour nous deux

Grey rougit, la façon dont elle avait dit ça pouvait porter à confusion, il réfléchit à un moyen de s'échapper mais il n'y en avait pas. La seule solution était de lui parler, peut être qu'il pouvait lui dire, pourquoi pas il était en train de changer sa façon de vivre autant tout retourner jusqu'au bout et voir si Juvia pouvait faire partit de cette nouvelle vie, elle avait fait tellement pour lui.

\- Je te le dit si tu me libère  
\- De toute façon Juvia te rattrapera si tu t'échappe  
\- Je me doute répondit Grey en souriant

Il s'assirent à nouveau, Juvia surveillant Grey comme si il s'agissait d'un dangereux personnage. Le mage de glace avait pris une jolie teinte rouge cramoisie et ne savait pas par ou commençait, Juvia qui était d'une grande patience, lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il se lança de peur d'être torturé durant des heures.

\- Ben t'est une...une fille  
\- Très bonne remarque lança t'elle moqueuse  
\- Mais laisse moi deux minutes quand même paniqua t'il  
\- Pour les autres t'as tout de suite su quoi dire et la tu galère, tu ne cacherais pas un truc a Juvia par hasard?  
\- OUI ! s'exclama t'il euh.. non..non. AAAAh nom de dieu

Juvia le fixait un peu perdue, elle se demandait si la voyante avait dit la vérité ou si elle avait mal interprété la prédiction. Grey quand à lui plus rouge que jamais, pris la plus grande inspiration de sa vie.

\- Je trouve que t'est une fille bien , j'aime tes coups de folies, ta façon de rire, j'adore discuter avec toi parce que je me sens libre de tout te dire. J'ai totalement confiance en toi. Pour faire simple je me sens bien avec toi et je t', je t'  
\- Je t'adore ? Continua Juvia

Il fit un signe de négation de la tête, il tenta de nouveau de le dire sans succès

\- Je t'envie ?, je t'estime, je t'apprivoise euh non ça veut rien dire je te veux ?

A ses mots Grey fondit comme glace au soleil***, car il y décela une tournure sexuelle, après quelques minutes il réussit à rassembler tout le courage qu'il put.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup et qui sait avec le temps peut être qu'on pourrais devenir plus proche finit il par avouer.

Juvia fut d'abord estomaquer de l'entendre lui dire par ça puis le bonheur la gagna rapidement.

\- Juvia aussi t'aime beaucoup.

Juvia l'embrassa sur la joue, un peu déçue qu'il n'aille pas plus loin mais heureuse que leur relation est un peu avancé et qui sait peut être que dans quelques temps, l'un des deux oserait aller plus loin. C'est donc en bon amis qu'il regardèrent le coucher de soleil.

* Ceci est une allusion à mon dieu : Joueur du Grenier  
** Vive la capitaine Jack Sparrow ( Il dit ça au début du deuxième pirates des caraïbes)  
*** Jeux de mots de merde (ne m'embrochez pas ')

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu c'est gentil. Le prochain couple et le Erza Jellal et je panique déjà d'avance de peur de ne pas réussir à garder le caractère des personnages.**  
*** Gifle mentale***  
**Mais aieuh allez je me concentre et je vais y arriver. Encore merci à tous**


	5. Seul l'avenir compte

**Bien le bonjour,**

**Ouf il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui la. Désolé pour ceux qui aimait le nouveau caractère de Jellal mais j'ai du le rendre un peu plus depressif que dans le premier chapitre pour que ce soit crédible**

* * *

Le passé ne compte plus, seul l'avenir compte

Erza se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir retrouver son ami d'enfance, il pouvait être n'importe ou et Magnolia sans être une grande ville ne pouvait pas être fouillé en une journée. Elle se dit qu'elle le verrait surement à la guilde ce soir, puis elle s'imagina Ultear l'appelait pour une mission urgente, elle imagina également le conseil le démasquer et le renvoyait en prison. État donné qu'elle avait rarement la chance de son côté, elle imagina des idées plus tordues les une que les autres qui expliquerait pourquoi elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Mais pour une fois, Erza avait de la chance, à peine les autres étaient elles partit qu'elle vit Jellal, et là elle se sentit vraiment stupide de s'être fait autant de films sans aucune raison. Son ami se promenait, déguisait en Mistgun, cela va de soi, en compagnie de Luxus, ils semblaient plongés en grande conversation philosophique apparemment prêt a refaire le monde.

\- Je te dis que Walking dead est la référence en ce qui concerne les zombies affirma Luxus  
\- Et moi je te dit que c'est Zombieland, y'a même pas à discuter répondit Jellal

Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir écarter Luxus, parce que lui demander, provoquerait l'effet inverse et il ferait tout pour rester afin de les embêter, c'était en effet son nouveau passe temps depuis son retour à la guilde. Avant, il montrait sa supériorité magique en provoquant des combats qui finissait en bain de sang et maintenant il montrait toujours sa supériorité magique mais en mettant les autres mal à l'aise en leur parlant de leur point faible ou de leur sentiment pour d'autres personnes. Oui, Luxus était devenu un Mirajane numéro 2, le sourire affectueux en moins. Ils se disputaient comme des gamins donnant des arguments très percutants tels que le cul de cette actrice est beaucoup mieux ou cet acteur est beaucoup plus viril. Quand Luxus vit que Erza était là il l'appela, elle se rapprocha contente de ne pas avoir à chercher de prétexte pour approcher son ami d'enfance et en même temps un peu effrayé parce que le mage de foudre pouvait faire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y à demanda t'elle le plus innocemment du monde  
\- Ben voilà dit Luxus cette espèce d'inculte que voilà prétend que la référence en matière de zombie est Zombieland alors que pour moi c'est Walking Dead. T'en pense quoi ?  
\- Hmm est bien répondit Erza j'aime l'humour de Zombieland mais je trouve Daryl Dixon* très sexy, c'est dur de choisir.  
\- Pfff souffla Luxus, on aura qu'a faire un vote à la guilde.

Il regarda derrière Erza puis s'exclama avec un sourire sournois

\- Je vais aller embêter Lisanna, je vous laisse les amoureux, a plus.  
\- NON ON EST PAS AMOUREUX s'exclamèrent les deux mages à l'unisson.

Luxus explosa de rire en allant rejoindre la benjamine des Strauss qui recommençait une partie de la balle dans le seau, Erza et Jellal le regardèrent s'éloigner avant de se regarder et de rougir, ils détournèrent leurs regards.

\- Alors comme ça t'est proche de Luxus ? demanda Titania  
\- Oui répondit le mage aux cheveux bleus, on discutent souvent, il est vachement sympa.  
\- ET SUPER SEXY ! cria Luxus à quelques mètres devant une Lisanna qui se demandait si son ami n'avait pas légèrement péter les plombs**  
\- Il a l'ouïe fine fit remarquer Jellal

Les deux mages explosèrent de rire. Après avoir repris leurs souffles, ils décidèrent de faire un tour dans la fête foraine jusqu'à ce que le forain avec qui Erza s'était disputés, les voyant passé avec inquiétude menace d'appeler le conseil. Jellal le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet homme semblait autant effrayé par sa camarade. Une fois sortit il se risqua à lui demander une explication.

\- Avec les filles, on à fait un concours de tir à la carabine et je voulais tellement le petit lapin bleu que je me suis un peu emporté et j'ai détruit la moitié du stand  
\- Un peu emporter ironisa Jellal, vous auriez mieux fait de faire la pêche aux canards.  
\- On l'a fait mais Juvia n'arrête pas de tricher.

Jellal la regarda incrédule, se demandant si elle se moquait de lui car il avait un peu de mal à imaginer la grande Titania, la mage la plus forte de Fairy Tail, la reine de la baston jouait à un jeu pour enfant aussi stupide que la pêche aux canards mais il comprit vite à son expression qu'elle disait la vérité et il dut réprimer un fou rire. En effet, il venait d'imaginait Erza en train de menacer les pauvres canards en plastique en criant un truc du genre.

\- Vous ne m'échapperais pas misérable si le lot gagnant est un fraisier je ne peux pas perdre, l'honneur de la guilde en dépend.

Il souriait en devenant rouge, car il s'empêchait de respirer pour ne pas rigoler.

\- J'en peut plus j'ai trop chaud dit il  
\- Ça t'apprendras à te foutre de moi.  
\- Madame la reine est vexée ? Veuillez m'excusez votre sainteté dit il en se moquant légèrement

Elle le plaqua contre un mur, elle voulait lui faire peur pour pouvoir se moquer à son tour mais sous l'impulsion très délicate de la reine des fées, le masque de Jellal tomba laissant apparaître son visage d'ange. Elle le trouvait si beau qu'elle ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues et Jellal se retrouva lui aussi couleur tomate mure. Il eut envie de l'embrasser et commença à se rapprocher puis comme si il était maudit, il y eut comme un éclair et il la revit pleurer dans la tour du paradis. D'un geste brusque il se dégagea et se couvrit le visage en demandant à Erza de faire attention car il n'avait pas envie de retourner en prison. Titania se sentit un peu perdu, à chaque fois qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, il semblait tenter, puis sans aucune raison, il reprenait ses distances, elle ne savait plus comme s'y prendre avec lui.

\- On a qu'a aller à la guilde proposa t'elle encore sous la gêne de ce moment d'intimité, la bas tu pourras enlever tes fringues... euh ton masque  
\- Je savais pas que Fairy Tail était une guilde de nudiste  
\- Euh non ça va avec Grey ça suffit largement

Ils se mirent en route parlant de tout et de rien en premier lieu pour effacer ce qui aurait pu se passer si Jellal n'avait pas réagi aussi brusquement. Ils marchaient pourtant en étant très proche l'un de l'autre mais ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Après avoir refermé les portes, Jellal enleva son masque, la guilde était vide, ils devaient tous être en train de s'amuser ou de détruire la fête foraine bien que pour Fairy Tail, ses deux verbes soient étonnement liés. Elle lui proposa de boire un verre, il accepta et s'assit donc au bar et la reine des fées passa derrière le comptoir, elle lui servit un verre et de whisky et s'en prit un aussi sentant qu'elle en aurait grandement besoin. Ils trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée et de se regarder sans savoir quoi dire. Erza constatant qu'ils allaient mourir de vieillesse dans cette position si elle ne prenait pas les devants se décida à parler.

\- Je dois dire que tu m'as beaucoup impressionnée ces derniers temps commença t'elle  
\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Et bien ton comportement à changé, tu est moins réservé, tu t'ouvre plus aux autres et avouons le tu rigole quand même beaucoup plus qu'avant.

Jellal ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, avait il vraiment changé à ce point là, c'est vrai que depuis le retour de Fairy Tail il s'était senti libéré et passé du temps avec les membres de la guilde, le mettait à l'aise et l'épanouissait même si ça ne durait jamais longtemps. La culpabilité revenait toujours tel un spectre du passé qui venait lui rappeler le mal qui l'avait fait. Comme si il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jellal se demandait si il aurait un jour droit à une seconde chance avant de se raviser, non les gens comme lui ne vivait jamais heureux. Tandis qu'il était encore plongé dans son débat intérieur à essayer de se convaincre qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de bien. Erza reprit la parole

\- Enfin tu as changé, mais avec moi j'ai l'impression que tu te sens mal, c'est vrai tu ne me parles jamais longtemps alors qu'avec Luxus tu discute durant des heures. J'ai comme l'impression que tu veux m'éviter sans pour autant vouloir me faire du mal

Elle avait dit ça avec tellement de tristesse, que Jellal eut l'impression qu'on lui avait transperçait le cœur avec des centaines de lames effilés, chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé lui avait provoqué une douleur inconsidéré car il se rendait compte qu'il la faisait encore souffrir, malgré ses efforts, il lui était impossible de ne pas lui faire du mal, il se détestait, il était lui même son pire cauchemar . Elle but son verre cul sec avant de s'en resservir un. Il décida qu'il devait parler, essayer d'arranger les choses mais c'était dur de lui parler sans pour autant révéler ses sentiments ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire. De quel droit se permettrait il de lui dire qu'il aimait, il n'en avait pas le droit, il mourrait avec ce secret quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Ne dis pas ça finit il par articuler malgré la boule qui lui nouait la gorge  
\- Ose me dire que c'est faux, tu avais l'air heureux ce matin puis avec Luxus est là, tu semble complètement anéanti  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute assura t'il , c'est juste moi qui ne suis pas comme tout le monde, tu sais très bien que je t'admire et j'aime sincèrement parler avec toi mais  
\- Mais quoi le coupa t'elle, qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'être entièrement bien en ma présence.  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi répondit il en se levant, il n'avait pas envie de reparler de tout ça  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'en veux encore pour la tour du paradis.  
-Donne moi une bonne raison de ne plus m'en vouloir dit il en levant les bras comme si le ciel pouvait lui envoyer la réponse qu'il cherchait.

Puis il les relaissa tomber avec dépit sachant que cette réponse ne viendrait jamais.

\- Mais enfin s'indigna Erza, tu étais possédé, Zeleph t'as volé ta vie  
\- Et moi j'ai volé la tienne, je ne vaut pas mieux que lui.

Erza était sous le choc, était il stupide ou pensait il vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour elle, cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle se résigna comme si le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait s'évaporait lentement la laissant démunie, alors c'était comme ça, quand il la regardait, il ne voyait pas la jeune femme qu'elle était, elle ne représentait pour lui qu'un souvenir malheureux, une preuve que son passé de criminel n'était pas un cauchemar mais une dure réalité qu'il avait chaque jour à affronter. Elle sortit de derrière le bar et le rejoignit en quelques secondes, elle semblait mal assuré pourtant, c'est en utilisant toute la force de sa volonté et toute sa détermination, qu'elle lui envoya sa main dans la figure. Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêter, Jellal gardait la tête tournait, une trace bien nette sur la joue et Erza n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait. Comment ils en étaient arrivés là, au départ elle devait le séduire, ça partait plutôt bien, il rigolaient, s'amusaient, à quel moment ce voile noir était arrivé, mélangeant ses émotions, la peur de perdre son seul amour, la colère de le voir se sentir coupable, la haine de constater qu'il la voyait comme un de ses fantômes qui le hantent à longueur de journée. Le temps reprit finalement son cours, Jellal la regardait étonné, quand à Titania, elle se recula et sembla trouvait le poteau du fond très intéressant tout à coup, car elle ne faisait plus que le fixait. Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, un ange passa puis deux, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qui semblait une éternité finalement la reine des fées capitula

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit  
\- C'est rien répondit il en massant sa joue, si ça t'a soulagé d'un poids.

Seulement voilà le poids, elle le tenait encore sur ses épaules, le poids de cette amour qu'elle avait toujours gardé et qui semblait être partagé sans pour autant être accepté. Que faire ?, cette question lui revenait sans cesse en tête mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle trouvait la solution. Elle décida qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

\- Mirajane t'as parlé de la parade ?

Le mage au météore fut un peu décontenancé de ce retournement de situation qu'il n'avait pas vu venir et tenta de rester stoïque.

\- Oui dit il au début j'ai refusé, elle à insisté, j'ai dit non, elle à pleuré, j'ai dit oui.  
\- Ah ça c'est l'arme fatale de Mira sourit elle.  
\- Je me fais toujours avoir se lamenta Jellal

Ils discutèrent longuement de la parade sans jamais bifurquer sur des sujets personnels, on aurait pu les prendre pour des collègues de bureau ne se parlant que de travail et ne connaissant rien l'un de l'autre. C'était un spectacle des plus moroses et qui aurait pu mettre une certaine barmaid dans un état de dépression fortement avancé. Jellal décréta qu'il devait rentrer. Erza commença à paniquer, ce disant que si elle ne l'arrêtait pas, qu'elle ne lui parlait pas ici et maintenant, elle n'aurait plus jamais la force de le faire. Elle le retint avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte et le força a la regarder. Que cette femme est magnifique pensa t'il mais mon dieu qu'elle est violente. Elle prit une légère teinte rosé mais lui fit face

\- J'ai une dernière question à te poser avant que tu t'en aille  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Est ce que quand tu me regarde tu me vois telle que je suis ou est ce que je ne fais que te rappeler des choses que tu voudrais oublier

Cette question lui provoqua un nouveau choc, bien sur qu'il la voyait telle qu'elle était, qu'insinuait elle, bien qu'en effet il voulait oublier le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il ne voulait en aucun cas l'oublier au contraire il adorait ne penser qu'à elle à longueur de journée. Mais le temps qu'il réfléchisse à une réponse adéquate, le silence qui s'était imposé fut comme une réponse pour Erza

\- Je vois dit elle j'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt, j'ai été stupide  
\- Non non se rattrapa Jellal, quand je te regarde ce que je vois c'est une magnifique jeune femme forte capable de soulever des montagnes. La seule chose que je voudrais oublier c'est le mal que j'ai causé.

Un soupçon d'espoir vint se loger en son cœur, il ne restait plus qu'a convaincre Jellal qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance. Ce qui s'avérait être aussi facile que d'arrêter une météorite à main nu, la faire tourner sur un doigt comme un ballon de basket et la renvoyer dans l'espace. Mais bon vu qu'on parlait d'Erza ce n'était pas impossible.

\- Quand va tu te mettre dans le crâne que personne ne t'en veux  
-A part moi tu veut dire ?

Erza fronça les sourcils, c'est homme au combien beau, intelligent et courageux pouvait aussi se montrait extrêmement agaçant à la limite du supportable et d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il venait de faire, elle l' avait entendu beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. La colère qu'elle ressentait, se matérialisa par la couleur rouge qui venait de transformer son visage d'ange en visage de démon. Elle explosa

\- QUAND VA TU ENFIN COMPRENDRE QUE LE PASSÉ ON S'EN FOUT, TOUT ÇA NE COMPTE PLUS, C'EST OUBLIÉ, AUJOURD'HUI L'IMPORTANT C'EST DE SE TOURNER VERS L'AVENIR.

On pouvait dire que c'était un cri du cœur et qui au passage avait du rendre sourde toute les personnes qui passaient dans la rue à ce moment là. Jellal en fut tout retourner comme si une bourrasque l'avait plaqué au mur, lui coupant la respiration. Après quelques minutes, qui lui était vital pour se remettre de la colère de Titania, il sourit faiblement.

\- Tu as peut être raison ou pas, après tout tu m'as pardonné parce que tu me connais, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait continué la construction du système R, quelqu'un d'autre qui avait tué Simon, lui aurait tu dit ce que tu viens de me dire ?

Là ce fut la reine des fées qui resta sans voix, elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle et lui dire qu'il avait tort n'aurait été qu'un mensonge, qu'il aurait découvert en moins de deux secondes. Jellal sentant son cœur s'alourdir et sur le point de craquer en conclut que c'était le moment pour lui de s'éclipser, il prit Erza dans ses bras et lui murmura

\- Si tu as besoin de moi je serais toujours là, je passerai ma vie à expier mes fautes jusqu'à ce que tu en est marre de moi.

Elle ne put parler savourant l'odeur de son ami, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes et elle aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrêtent jamais. Mais il la lâcha et partit sans la regarder , comprenant ce qui se passait, elle eut un élan mais n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir la porte de la guilde venant de se refermer, elle se mit dos à celle ci et laissa des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que de l'autre côté de la porte, Jellal était dans la même position et pleurait lui aussi.

La porte de la guilde aurait pu être un miroir reflétant deux personnes qui n'en était qu'une par l'amour qui se portait mais dont les cœurs étaient brisés.

* Moi aussi je le trouve sexy  
** Quel est le comble pour un mage de foudre. Péter les plombs (Alerte blague de merde)

* * *

**Encore un fail après le Gruvia échoué c'est le Jerza. J'espère que ça vous a plu parce que j'ai du mal avec ce couple.**  
**Le prochain c'est le Gajil x Levy. Est ce que se sera un nouveau fail ou un nouveau couple, ben venez voir**  
**Lol le suspense de merde**


	6. Tu vois que je montre mes sentiments

**hello**

**Ouf hallelujah encore un de bouclé même si je suis pas prête de voir la fin, en espérant que cela vous plaise**

* * *

Tu vois que je montre mes sentiments

De toute les filles Levy était la seule qui était rester assise sur le banc. Contrairement à ses amis qui avaient foncées tête baissé rejoindre les élus de leurs cœurs, elle avait préférée réfléchir calmement afin d'avoir une stratégie imbattable. La petite mage des mots avait beau être belle et intelligente, elle ne se rendait pas compte du charme qu'elle dégageait, ce qui la faisait cruellement manquait de confiance en elle. Son imagination fertile avait mis en place différents stratagèmes plus loufoques les uns que les autres et malgré que certains lui semblait plutôt bons, elle se rendit vite compte qu'en réalité tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé sortait de plusieurs de ses romans qu'elle avait lu une bonne centaine de fois. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour effacer tout ce qui était dedans afin de tout reprendre à zéro. Elle se remémora tout les bons moments qu'elle avait passée avec Gajil et il y en avait bien plus que ce qu'on pourrait penser. Maintenant qu'elle se concentrait sur ses moments passés, elle dut reconnaître qu'il était vraiment gentil avec elle et en y réfléchissant bien il n'y avait qu'avec elle, qu'il se montrait aussi doux et attentionné. Son cœur se mit à accélérer à cette pensée, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué pourtant en ce moment même ça semblait limpide. Elle répétait en boucle la prédiction de la voyante comme si ça allait lui donner du courage et aussi pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui l'empêchait de respirer. La pauvre Levy se demandait si elle voyait juste ou si elle s'était totalement emporté sur les sentiments que le dragon slayer de fer pouvait avoir pour elle. Pourtant n'importe quel membres de Fairy Tail à qui vous poserez la question, vous répondra que Levy Mcgarden et Gajil Redfox jouent au jeu du chat et de la souris depuis que celui ci à rejoint la guilde. Même Jet, coéquipier de la mage des mots, à qui il voue un culte depuis leur rencontre à remarquer qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre ses deux là. La petite fée des mots était toujours assise sur le banc, l'esprit en pagaille et le cœur à la dérive quand Pantherlily vint la déranger sous sa forme de guerrier. Il ne se mettait comme ça que lorsque le danger était présent, elle se leva donc en sursaut.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? paniqua t'elle  
\- C'est Gajil répondit l'exceed  
\- Gajil? Oh mon dieu il va bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Ou est il ?  
\- Du calme dit Pantherlily, il va très bien, c'est juste que comme d'habitude, il à pas pu s'empêcher de foutre la merde.

L'exceed apparemment fatigué reprit sa taille normale, et souffla un grand coup a la fois de fatigue et d'exaspération car en effet c'était le mot qui décrivait parfaitement son partenaire, même si il l'aimait beaucoup, il fallait reconnaître que le dragon slayer de fer tout comme celui du feu d'ailleurs pouvait devenir insupportable. Levy était surprise de voir Pantherlily comme ça et s'inquiétait pour Gajil, elle demanda à l'exceed de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

\- Gajil et moi on s'est défié à plusieurs attractions, c'est pour ça que j'ai changé de forme, tout allait bien quand voulant prouver qu'il était le maitre de l'univers, cet abruti à réduit un stand en miette et là le forain veut appeler le conseil et au lieu de s'en aller, il envenime les choses. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de magie.  
\- Il faut que tu l'arrête.  
\- Moi ?! S'exclama Levy, mais enfin si toi tu n'as pas pu l'arrêter qu'est ce que je peut faire ?  
\- Je suis sure qu'il t'écouteras répondit le chat noir.

Levy pas tellement convaincu regarda autour d'elle pour voir si un autre membre de Fairy Tail n'était pas présent. Un mage que Gajil écouterais facilement grâce à sa diplomatie, son tact*, un mage comme Luxus ou Erza. Hélas, ils n'étaient plus là. Devant l'insistance de Pantherlily, elle finit par céder, elle le prit dans ses bras, pour qu'il récupère la magie qu'il avait consommé et courut dans la direction que lui indiquait l'exceed. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer le dragon slayer, déjà à cause du bruit qu'il faisait, si le forain n'avait pas appeler le conseil, il était évident que celui ci l'avait entendu. Et son imposante carrure était également un atout pour le localiser facilement, sans parler de sa tignasse couleur ébène, des piercings qu'il avait partout sur le corps et de ses pupilles rouges sang qui lui donnait un air carnassier. Levy courait toujours et une fois derrière Gajil, elle s'arrêta

\- Non mais oh cracha celui ci, je vous signale que c'est vous qui avez dit qu'on pouvait utiliser toute notre puissance, il faudrait savoir.  
\- Mais enfin espèce d'animal, il faut quand même avoir un minimum de self control.

Levy tiqua en entendant la voix du forain, elle ne le voyait pas car son camarade le cachait entièrement, mais elle l'avait déjà entendu, en deux secondes, elle remis un visage sur cette voix, c'était l'homme qui s'était disputé avec Erza dans l'après midi et qui avait refusé de lui donner le petit lapin bleu. Elle vint se positionné à côté de son ami.

\- Gajil ça va ? Demanda t'elle

En voyant que c'était Levy qui était là il se radoucit pour lui répondre.

\- Pas vraiment non, ce mec demande aux mages d'utiliser toutes leurs puissance pour son jeu mais dès qu'il y a de la casse, il menace d'appeler le conseil.  
\- Vous n'êtes qu'une grosse brute lança le forain, constatant que le mage de Fairy Tail s'était calmé

Mal lui en prit car dès que Gajil avait quitter Levy des yeux, sa colère était revenu au galop

\- Une grosse brute hein ? Ironisa t'il, je vais vous montrer ce que c'est une brute croyez moi vous allez voir la différence.  
\- Arrête Gajil cria Levy il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
\- Encore vous ! S'exclama le forain en s'apercevant enfin que la petite mage des mots était là, vous avez vraiment de drôle de fréquentations.

Gajil vu rouge et voulu répliquer ne supportant pas qu'on s'en prenne à son amie mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la petite fée avait répliqué

\- Je ne vous donne pas le droit d'insulter mes amis, c'est vous qui inciter les gens à utiliser leur pouvoir, je suis sure que vous le faites exprès. Une fois votre stand cassé vous appelez le conseil et demander une indemnisation. Je vous préviens, en ayant décidé de faire casqué Fairy Tail vous avez fait une erreur.

Le forain n'osa pas répliquer devant des propos aussi vrai et aussi parce que Gajil affichait un rire malsain qui ferait frissonner Jack l'éventreur en personne. Puis sans que personne s'y attende, Levy donna Pantherlily à Gajil et sortit son stylo magique.

\- Lettre magique apparaissez maintenant, à moi le feu

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ce qui restait du stand s'embrasa instantanément devant un mage d'acier en plein fou rire.

\- Brouillard ! S'exclama Levy

Une épaisse couche de brouillard blanc s'abattit sur le stand et ses alentours, Levy attrapa le dragon slayer à côté et partit, celui ci se laissa faire toujours un peu hilare. Ils coururent dix minutes puis s'engagèrent dans une ruelle ou ils s'arrêtèrent.

\- WAOUH c'était grandiose dit Gajil, le sourire aux lèvres  
\- Mer... Merci bafouilla Levy rouge a la fois de honte pour ce qu'elle avait fait et aussi parce que Gajil la complimentait  
\- J'y retourne j'vais lui péter la gueule  
\- Quoi ?! Non Gajil attends je crois qu'il à eu son compte, puis si il appelle vraiment le conseil, on sera dans de beaux draps.

Gajil réfléchit quelques secondes puis constata que c'était plus sage d'obéir à la petite mage des mots, ils allaient ressortir quand ils entendirent une voix, de peur qu'on les voit sortir tout les deux ensemble de la ruelle, ils se remirent contre les murs. Puis une petite fille s'approcha puis humant l'air, elle se rapprocha pour se retrouver face à eux.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites la demanda t'elle  
\- Aaaa ! Oh ? Wendy c'est toi s'exclama Levy  
\- Ben oui rigola t'elle j'ai reconnu votre odeur, vous vous cachez ?  
\- C'est un peu ça mais c'est une longue histoire répondit Gajil  
\- Je veux bien vous la racontez dit Pantherlily en s'envolant des bras du dragon slayer pour aller s'asseoir sur l'épaule de la mage des cieux.

Sur son autre épaule se trouvait Happy qui lança un

\- C'est beau l'amouuuurrrrr

Mais il n'en rajouta pas plus étant donné que la façon dont le regardait Gajil pouvait être traduit par « Redit ça encore une fois et je te fait bouffer tes ailes avant de te bouffer ». Carla quand à elle était blotti dans les bras de Wendy. Celle ci expliqua que Natsu lui avait confié le petit chat bleu pour la nuit et que si Gajil le voulait, elle pouvait également garder Pantherlily. Voyant une occasion en or de passer un moment seul avec la mage des mots, il allait dire oui mais il avait peur que cela se voit un peu trop alors il regarda son exceed et lui dit simplement

\- Fais ce que tu veux

Puis voyant le sourire sournois que lançait son compagnon, il ajouta rien qu'en bougeant les lèvres pour que personne ne l'entendent.

\- Je t'achèterais trois cageots de Kiwi.

L'exceed montra alors ses cinq doigts et Gajil acquiesça. Le chat noir heureux de son chantage lança alors

\- Je veux bien venir chez toi, je suis crevé et Gajil ronfle comme une bétonnière.

Cela fit rire tout le monde sauf la bétonnière en question qui décida que les Kiwis, il s'en servirait pour étouffer l'exceed. Wendy salua ses compagnons et partit avec les trois petits chats**. Les deux membres de Fairy Tail la regardait s'éloigner puis Levy déclara

\- Cette petite est vraiment la gentillesse incarnée  
\- Mouais répondit Gajil, se sentant un peu déstabilisé et ne sachant trop comment inviter Levy quelque part de peur de subir un refus.  
\- Ça va ? demanda t'elle, le trouvant trop silencieux tout à coup  
\- Oui oui c'est juste que je... enfin bref merci de m'avoir aidé à m'évader la fête

Elle fut surprise d'entendre Gajil la remercier pour si peu mais elle en fut très heureuse, ses joues devinrent rouges, elle détourna le regard.

\- T'as mangé ? Demanda Gajil  
\- Euh..non répondit Levy un peu surprise  
\- On va manger un morceau ?

En effet depuis midi, elle n'avait rien mangé et le sandwich qu'elle avait consommé était extrêmement léger. Oh mon dieu se dit elle, est ce qu'il est en train de m'inviter à diner, il faut que je réponde quelque chose d'intelligent vite.

\- Pas de l'acier hein ?

Bravo Levy s'engueula t'elle, très spirituelle. Le dragon slayer rigola, pour deux raisons évidentes, d'abord elle avait de l'humour et il aimé ça et deuxièmement elle avait sans le dire accepter sa proposition.

\- Tu choisis ou on va dit il  
\- Même un restaurant très très chère répondit elle avec un air plus langoureux que ce qu'elle aurait voulue

Le dragon slayer rougit légèrement face à ce ton mais il acquiesçât. La mage des mots se mit alors à réfléchir aux restaurants qu'elle connaissait, bien entendu elle ne voulait pas faire dépenser beaucoup à Gajil, elle ne faisait que le taquiner. Puis elle se rappela de quelque chose que lui avait dit Pantherlily. D'un coup, elle tapa son poing dans son autre main.

\- Est ce que c'est vrai que tu fais les pâtes carbonara comme personne ?  
\- Quoi ?! Hein ?! Mais qui tas dit ça ?  
\- Il fait environ 6ocm de haut, il est noir et vit un amour passionnel avec des kiwis  
\- Grrr je vais le tuer

A ce stade on ne peut pas dire que Gajil était rouge tomate puisque à côté de lui la tomate faisait pâle figure. Il respira un grand coup pour reprendre contenance. Après quelques minutes il fut capable de regarder Levy sans changer de couleur.

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?  
\- Ba au lieu d'aller dépenser de l'argent au restau on va chez toi et tu me montre tes talents de cuisinier.

Elle avait dit ça très vite, sans respirer car elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle venait de s'inviter chez son ami, ce qui pouvait porter à confusion. Le dragon slayer avait du lui aussi y déceler une légère connotation puisqu'il reprit une jolie couleur. Néanmoins, pensant que son amie ne pouvait pas avoir les mêmes sentiments que lui, il chassa de sa tête toutes ses pensées sur sa coéquipière puis acquiesçât. En chemin il parlèrent de tout et de rien tantôt rigolant tantôt se chamaillant. Lorsqu'il furent arrivés, Gajil sortit les ingrédients nécessaires et Levy engagea la conversion sur un sujet différent

\- Dis moi, pourquoi est ce que tu ne montre jamais tes sentiments ?  
\- Hein ?! Non mais c'est quoi cette question ? Et puis de quels sentiments tu parle d'abord  
\- Oh Gajil, s'il te plait arrête de faire croire que tu ne ressens rien pour personne, je sais que c'est faux.

Gajil se sentant piégé eut le réflexe que tout le monde à dans ce genre de situation, il attrapa la farine et la lança sur Levy qui fut recouverte de poudre blanche. Voulant se venger, elle attrapa un œuf et le balança sur le dragon slayer qui se le reçut en pleine tête, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, elle prit la bouteille d'eau et la vida sur Gajil.

\- Tu veut jouer à ça crevette ? Tu vas le regretter.

Il attrapa la bouteille d'huile d'une main et le lait de l'autre et s'approcha avec un rire carnassier

\- Tu ne vas pas me manger ? Paniqua Levy en reculant  
\- Oh que si répondit il, il ne faut jamais se mesurer à un dragon  
\- Y'a l'eau qui déborde ! Hurla la petite fée  
\- Ouh merde ! Répondit Gajil en se jetant sur le récipient

Levy explosa de rire et elle fut rejoins par le mage d'acier qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il lui proposa d'aller se nettoyer pendant qu'il finissait de préparer. Il lui prêta un t shirt, le temps que ses habits sèches. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, il resta scotché un moment. Elle portait un t shirt noir ou était écrit AC/DC en rouge sang, il lui arrivé aux genoux.

\- Ça te va très bien, t'est mignonne comme ça rigola Gajil  
\- C'est gentil mais je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment agréable à regarder  
\- Pourquoi tu dit ça s'étonna Gajil  
\- Je suis petite, je n'ai pas de formes, rien d'attirant quoi répondit Levy  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises s'exclama le dragon slayer, je ne vois aucun défaut dans ce que tu as dit, tu est petite et alors, tu est la plus féminine des filles de Fairy Tail, tu n'as beaucoup de formes, et il y a des hommes qui aiment ça. Sans compter qu'il n'y à pas que le physique qui compte, tu est gentille, tu as de l'humour. En gros tu as tout pour plaire.

Levy resta bouche bée devant cette déclaration, et devint rouge comme les lettres de son t shirt. Gajil se rendant compte qu'il était au bord de la déclaration, s'enferma à son tour dans la salle de bain. Pendant qu'il se nettoyait, Levy réfléchissait à ce que son ami venait de dire, il l'aimait vraiment telle qu'elle était, elle sourit et quand le dragon slayer sortit de la salle de bain, elle le remercia.

\- A tu vois que je montre mes sentiments dit il  
\- Oui mais pourquoi tu ne le fais qu'avec moi ? Demanda t'elle

Gajil se résigna, de toute façon elle ne le lâcherai pas et il ne voulait pas se disputait avec elle, il soupira et se lança

\- Tu sais Métallicana, m'a élevé comme ça, entre nous on se montrait qu'on s'aimait beaucoup mais il me disait toujours que si les autres savait ce que je ressentais pour eux, ça aurait été mon plus grand point faible. Il pensait que les humains se servirait de mes émotions pour me contrôler et me faire du mal.  
\- D'un côté il n'avait pas tort, certaines personnes n'hésite pas à se servir des autres mais à Fairy Tail on ne ferait jamais ça

Gajil lui sourit et lui dit de se mettre à table, il alla chercher les assiettes, il se sentait bien comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Levy d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent a manger, Gajil se demandait si il ne devait pas parler de ses sentiments à la mage des mots mais il voulait amener le sujet avec délicatesse

\- T'as un petit copain ?demanda t'il  
\- Quoi !? s'exclama Levy a t'elle point qu'elle en lâcha sa fourchette  
\- Ben oui on en a jamais parlé  
\- Mais mais mais enfin ça se demande pas  
\- Ben pourquoi répondit le dragon slayer, je t'aurais demandé ton poids jdit pas mais la quand même tu peut me le dire

Levy était rouge, mais se dit qu'elle s'était offusqué pour rien, après tout Gajil était son ami et elle l'aimait, elle se sentait bête de toujours réagir comme ça. Elle se dit qu'il serait peut être temps d'agir.

\- Non répondit elle enfin, jusqu'à il y a quelques temps je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse  
\- Ah répondit Gajil un peu déçu et cette personne est dans la guilde ?  
\- Et bien oui  
\- Me dit pas que c'est Jet ou Droy ?  
\- Oh non ya pas de risque, en fait le garçon que j'aime est grand, brun et à un caractère de dragon.

Gajil écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, c'était lui qu'elle décrivait, il se mit à chercher tout les membres de la guilde pouvant correspondre à cette description, il n'y avait que lui. Il ne pouvait y croire se pourrait il que les actes horribles qu'il ait commis dans le passé soient pardonnés et qu'il ai le droit de gouter au bonheur.

\- Dis il aurait pas un charme fou et il chanterai pas comme un dieu par hasard ?

Levy explosa de rire devant cette affirmation et le mage d'acier sourit. Mais ne voulant pas révéler plus ses sentiments sans savoir si il étaient partagés Levy demanda.

\- Et toi tu as quelqu'un ?  
\- J'ai quelqu'un en vu, une jolie petite mage de Fairy Tail, sachant manier les mots aussi bien en magie qu'en conversation et qui adore me jeter de l'eau dessus.  
\- N'aurait elle pas un charme fou et ne danserait elle pas comme une déesse ?

De nouveau les mages rigolèrent puis se regardèrent intensément sans savoir quoi faire. Puis le dragon slayer eut une idée, il demanda à Levy si elle avait vu la belle et le clochard car il y avait une scène dans ce dessin animé qu'il aimait beaucoup. La mage des mots comprit tout de suite et prit une pâte dans sa bouche et tendit l'autre extrémité à Gajil qui la prit lui aussi en bouche puis en mangeant la pâte chacun de leur côté, ils se rapprochèrent pour finir par s'embrasser.

\- Je ne te savais pas si romantique dit elle  
\- Si tu le dit aux autres je me vengerai  
\- Tu oserais ?  
\- Bien sur que non

Puis ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau sans gêne puisque après tout ils étaient tombés amoureux depuis longtemps et ils n'avaient besoin que d'un léger déclic pour se déclarer. Aujourd'hui c'était chose faite, durant le reste de la nuit Gajil et Levy chantèrent des chansons en rigolant et en s'embrassant.

* Language crypté pour ne pas me faire taper par les personnages ( remplacer les mots par sadique et cruel)  
** Les moins incultes auront reconnus une très célèbre chanson (conscience trois petits chats trois petits chats trois petits chat chat chat, chapeau de paille, chapeau de paille chapeau de paille paille paille. Moi : ta gueule. Conscience : paillasson paillasson. Moi : Erza viens deux secondes. Conscience : c'est bon j'arrête)

* * *

**Pour le prochain chapitre je parlerais des entrainements pour la parade. Parce qu'il faut pas l'oublier il y a la parade quand même**


	7. Entrainements facile ou pas

Bonjour a tous

**Et encore un de fait. Celui là fait très peu avancer l'histoire, c'est plutot un chapitre de transition qui termine les déclaration et annonce la parade qui sera le prochain chapitre.**  
**Que les fans du Jerza ne me tue pas je jure que ça va s'arranger**

* * *

Entrainements faciles ou pas...

Du côté de Natsu et Lucy

Pour éviter de blesser qui que ce soit, le nouveau couple de Fairy Tail s'était exilé dans la forêt. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il s'entrainait en suivant à la lettre le plan de Mirajane. A de nombreuses reprises Natsu avait eu du mal à contrôler ses flammes de peur de blesser Lucy. Le comble c'est que, c'est ce manque de confiance en lui qui mettait Lucy en danger et non les flammes en elles même. Une nouvelle fois Lucy se jeta à terre pour éviter une attaque et Natsu accourut paniqué comme jamais.

\- Luce tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas répondit Lucy  
\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis nul, je pense qu'on devrait pas faire ce tour s'inquiéta Natsu  
\- Calme toi continua la constellationiste, ce tour est une super idée et nous sommes parfait pour l'exécuter, tu dois juste te calmer et arrêter de penser que tu risque de me blesser  
\- Mais et si je te brûle  
\- Mais enfin s'exaspéra Lucy on est partit en mission des milliers de fois tu as utilisé tes attaques à côté de moi et tu ne m'as jamais blesser

Natsu baissa les yeux un peu honteux de ne pas réussir à garder son calme et à contrôler ses attaques alors que d'ordinaire il y arrivait très bien. Lucy se coucha dans l'herbe et invita son petit ami à en faire de même, il s'allongea à côté d'elle.

\- Tu me fait confiance ? demanda Lucy  
\- Bien sur que oui s'empressa de répondre le garçon au cheveux de chewing gum  
\- Alors écoute moi, il ne s'agit que d'exécuter un tour pour la parade, on ne risque pas nos vies ce n'est qu'un jeu. Tu vas faire ce que Mirajane à écrit sur le papier sans te soucier de moi, ok  
\- Jamais je ne pourrais faire quelque chose sans me soucier de toi, je pense tout le temps à toi dans la journée et la nuit je rêve de toi aussi.  
\- Ouh la on se calme demanda la blonde, je ne préfère pas savoir qu'elle genre de rêve tu fait, et encore moins si je suis en manteau de fourrure dedans.  
\- Hein ?! S'étonna Natsu  
\- Non rien laisse tomber c'est une longue histoire

Il la regarda un peu étonné en ce demandant ce que cela voulait dire mais ne s'y attarda pas trop longtemps, car il préféra se concentrer sur Lucy qui lui parut encore plus belle que d'habitude, elle regardait le ciel avec une concentration immense comme si elle pouvait y plonger pour oublier tout ce qui se passait autour. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la regardait comme ça. Sentant qu'elle était observé, elle rougit fortement. Elle se retourna vers Natsu et lui sourit, celui ci se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser, elle sourit intérieurement de le voir aussi fou d'elle et elle se promit de lui faire une petite surprise le dernier jour de la fête après la parade. La blonde ouvrit un peu plus la bouche à la demande de son petit ami qui ne se fit pas prier pour y glisser sa langue, il lui caressait le dos, sans jamais chercher à aller plus loin même si il en avait très envie, il ne voulait pas brusquer la constellationiste, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle avait autant envie que lui de caresser son corps musclé et de se laisser aller en touchant des endroits plus intimes, alors qu'une pensée plus qu'érotique vint s'immiscer dans l'esprit de Lucy, elle se stoppa et se releva en vitesse. Elle regarda aux alentours comme si de rien n'était. Puis elle tendit sa main à Natsu en lui disant.

\- Allez si on réussit ce tour cette après midi, j'enlèverai mon t shirt *

Natsu fut tout à coup plus attentif déclarant qu'il s'enflammait pour réussir le tour en question bien qu'en réalité, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, il se mit à imaginer les sous vêtements que Lucy pouvait bien porter. Le pauvre ne savait pas qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de se déshabiller voulant lui laisser imaginer toute sorte de chose pour qu'il la désire encore plus*.

Du côté de Grey et Juvia

\- Je n'irai pas là dedans s'indigna Grey devant une Juvia exaspérée  
\- Mais ce n'est que de l'eau et tu as dit à Juvia que faire un duo pour la parade était une bonne idée  
\- Oui mais je pensait qu'on allait faire des sculptures comme l'année dernière  
\- Mais enfin s'exclama la mage d'eau on ne fait jamais deux fois le même spectacle.

Grey râla encore un moment, décrétant qu'il refusait de faire ce tour parce que l'eau ça mouille et oui mesdames et messieurs, ceci est un scoop** et deuxièmement parce que l'eau c'est froid venant d'un mage de glace, si ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté qu'est ce que c'est ?  
Juvia fulminait d'entendre son élément être dénigré de la sorte et trouvait que Grey râlait beaucoup pour pas grand chose ce qui la faisait bouillir au sens propre du terme. Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un aurait pu mettre Juvia dans une telle rage et Grey qui plus est, tout membre de Fairy Tail qui aurait vu ça se serait cru dans la quatrième dimension. Cela pouvait paraître étrange de la voir comme ça, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un jour de chance pour la mage d'eau. Elle avait mal dormit parce que Grey ne s'était pas déclaré et pire encore il ne semblait rien ressentir pour elle, en se levant elle avait trébuché dans les escaliers et s'était ainsi payer la gamelle du siècle. Avant de quitter Grey la veille ils avaient convenus ensemble de se retrouvé à deux heures pour s'entrainer, sauf que celui ci ne s'était pas réveillé et était arrivé à trois heures et demi. De plus il était maintenant cinq heures et ils n'avait toujours rien fait à part se disputer. Se rendant compte qu'elle allait finir par tuer quelqu'un si ça continuait comme ça, Juvia lança le papier ou était inscrit leurs instructions à la tête de Grey et partit en courant. Celui ci ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui avait pris à la mage d'eau et il décréta qu'elle était folle avant de partir à son tour. Tandis que Juvia rentrait chez elle, plus en colère que jamais, le mage de glace partit en direction de la ville pour se changer les idées. Il fut très surpris de croiser Léon, qui se hâta de venir à sa rencontre.

\- Tiens Grey comment va tu depuis le temps ?  
\- Mais qu'est ce tu fais ici s'étonna le mage de Fairy Tail  
\- On est venus assister à la parade bien entendu, on est venu en avance avec Tobi, Yuka, Sherry et Jura pour profiter des attractions.  
\- A ok

Léon remarqua que son ami avait l'air un peu ailleurs, il se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

\- Juvia n'est pas avec toi demanda t'il  
\- Hein ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on serait ensemble ?  
\- Ba vous êtes amis non ?  
\- Ouais insiste bien sur ami surtout  
\- Quoi ? S'indigna Léon, tu me fait quoi là ? Une crise de jalousie ?  
\- Pff n'importe quoi c'est juste que je voulais te faire remarquer que tu drague ouvertement une camarade devant moi et que ça se fait pas.

Alors là Léon n'en revenait pas, Grey Fullbuster son ami d'enfance qui faisait toujours bien attention à ne pas montrer ses sentiments, à faire croitre à tout le monde que les gens ne l'intéressait pas et dont la devise était « Plus je suis tout seul et mieux je me porte » venait de lui reprochait l'attention qu'il portait à Juvia. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Sherlock Holmes pour résoudre une enquête, Léon venait de comprendre le comportement de Grey. Il souriait, fier de sa découverte et lança.

\- Oh je vois donc peut importe qui je drague, si elle fait partie de ta guilde tu réagiras de la même façon  
\- Bien sur rétorqua Grey sur la défensive

Le mage de Fairy Tail n'appréciait pas vraiment que son ami se moque de lui, il détourna les yeux tandis que Léon lui continuait de s'amuser.

\- Mon pauvre Grey tu mens toujours aussi mal, non mais sérieusement pourquoi t'est là tout seul à faire la tronche alors que d'habitude t'as toujours la demoiselle de l'océan pendu à ton bras

D'abord il refusa de parler, puis Léon lui mit un pain et il lui expliqua tout, de ses retrouvailles avec Oul jusqu'à la dispute en passant par la thérapie que Juvia avait mis en place pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Je pensais que t'étais con mais j'avais tort t'est le roi des cons  
\- Répète un peu hurla Grey  
\- Non mais sérieux réveille toi et sors toi les doigts du cul***  
\- Je vais te massacrer pauvre débile répondit le mage de Fairy Tail  
\- Tu vas te calmer, je veux t'aider et toi tu m'agresse

Grey écarquilla les yeux et se demandait bien en quoi son rival pouvait bien l'aider.

\- Tu ne vois rien, cette fille est folle de toi, et si tu faisait plus attention tu aurais vu que j'ai arrêter de la draguer il y a longtemps car elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'y à que toi qui l'intéressé. Elle se creuse la tête pour t'aider, pour que tu vives mieux, elle te montre ses sentiments et toi tu la traite de folle, c'est toi qui est débile

Grey resta bouche bée, il se sentait idiot tout à coup, il se remémora ce qui s'était passé la veille et tout devint claire, elle attendait plus que les révélations qu'il avait fait, et il l'avait quasiment insulté en se plaignant de l'eau. Léon lui conseilla de foncer sans réfléchir car la vie était trop courte. Il remercia Léon et partit en courant chez la mage d'eau. Le mage de Lamia Scale le regardât partir amusé. Une fois arrivé il frappa plusieurs fois mais personne ne vint ouvrir, il s'infiltra à l'aide d'une clé de glace et chercha sa coéquipière, il s'inquiétât de ne pas la voir puis entendit des sanglots, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte. Juvia était assise par terre contre son lit, la tête dans les genoux et pleurer. On peut dire qu'en se moment même Grey se sentait très con, puisque c'était de sa faute. Il s'agenouilla face à la mage d'eau et la prit dans ses bras, elle fut surprise car elle ne l'avait pas entendue entrer, elle le voulut le repousser pour se venger des propos qu'il avait tenus mais sachant que plus jamais il ne l'a prendrait dans ses bras, elle en profita.

\- Je m'excuse murmura t'il je suis un idiot, accepterai tu de me pardonner, je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu veux pour la parade même y aller nu si il le faut

Juvia rigola mais accepta de lui pardonner. Puis sans qu'elle s'y attende, il lui attrapa le visage l'embrassa sans chercher à aller plus loin, un simple baiser qui fit frissoner la jeune fille. Elle savait qu'il serait dur pour lui de dire je t'aime, elle n'en attendait pas autant, elle lui sourit simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait reçu le message.

Du côté de Jellal et Erza

Pour la quarante millionième fois aujourd'hui, Jellal essayait désespérément de copier les pouvoirs de Mistgun, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout car il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec la magie d'illusion. Lui son pouvoir c'était les comètes, les météores et les étoiles. Bien qu'il arrivait à copier les pouvoirs de son alter ego d'Edolas, le rendu n'était pas spectaculaire du fait que l'utilisateur ne se sentait pas complémentaire avec sa magie. Erza quand à elle, n'était pas motivée, elle se sentait vide et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de participer à la parade alors que tout ce dont elle avait envie s'était de boire jusqu'à ne plu se rappeler son nom, s'endormir dans un coin pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Alors qu'elle ruminait de sombres pensées, elle se dit que sa vie n'avait aucun sens. Elle regarda Jellal qui avait l'air de posséder la même joie de vivre. Elle soupira de desespoir.

\- C'est bon on arrête là dit elle, tu ne veux pas être là, je ne veux pas y être non plus, ça ne sert à rien de continuer  
\- Ce n'est pas que je veux pas être là, c'est un honneur pour moi d'être reconnu par Fairy Tail, mais ses pouvoirs ce n'est pas moi, ça ne me ressemble pas et je n'arrive pas à faire ce que je veux, je veux donner le meilleur de moi pour la guilde et je t'assure qu'être avec toi me fait plaisir.

Erza le regardait mais sans émotions, comme si son âme était ailleurs. Après la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son ami d'enfance, elle avait suppliée Mirajane de la mettre seule pour la parade ou de changer son coéquipier mais la démone s'était montré intransigeante et lui avait ordonné de rectifier les choses avec Jellal sous peine de se mettre en colère et même si Erza n'avait pas peur de la barmaid, il faut bien avouer qu'une Mirajane en pétard et en mode Satan Soul ça peut faire des dégâts. La reine des fées s'est donc vu dans l'obligation de capituler et d'accepter de s'entrainer avec l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Oui ben moi continua Titania, je ne veux m'en aller, j'en ai marre de m'entrainer, et je ne me sens pas franchement à l'aise avec...

Sa phrase resta en suspens, elle ne voulait pas dire ça mais la colère et la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulé n'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires, elle détourna le regard pour que Jellal ne comprenne pas, hélas il était loin d'être idiot****, il prit un air sombre.

\- Avec moi tu veux dire

La reine des fées ne répondit rien, d'un côté elle aimait son ami mais d'un autre, il l'énervait à ne pas vouloir tenter sa chance avec elle.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ton mal être et je t'assure qu'après la parade je m'en irai  
\- Tu t'en vas mais ou ? S'exclama Erza  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, Ultear et Meldy font des recherches pour trouver des guildes clandestines, dès qu'elles en repère une, on s'en va.  
\- Mais mais enfin, on vient à peine de se retrouver, tu t'en vas déjà  
\- Je croyais que t'étais mal à l'aise avec moi et maintenant tu veux que je reste, faudrait savoir

Erza eut un déclic comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était en présence de Jellal, elle décida de se ressaisir, elle se gifla mentalement essayant d'oublier pourquoi elle en voulait à son ami.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait reprendre à zéro dit elle  
\- C'est inutile tant que je n'utiliserai pas mes pouvoirs je serais nul  
\- Je ne parlais pas du tour mais de nous, je pense qu'on s'y est mal pris, on devrait faire comme si on venait de se rencontrer, on fait abstraction du reste.

Jellal la regardait comme si elle était folle, on ne peut pas effacer une vie de crime comme ça simplement parce qu'on en à décider.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible  
\- Rien n'est impossible tant qu'on à la force d'y croire

Ils se regardèrent un moment ne sachant plus quoi dire, puis décidèrent d'essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux, un sourire finit par se dessiner sur le visage des deux mages. Ils appelèrent Mirajane par vidéo lacrima pour lui demander si Jellal pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs, ce qu'elle accepta de suite en voyant que les deux mages s'était réconciliés. Après avoir discuté, de plusieurs choses, ils se remirent à s'entrainait jusqu'à' tard le soir. Puis Jellal rejoignit Ultear et Meldy qui préparait à manger dans l'hôtel ou ils séjournaient.

\- Alors dit Meldy comment va Erza ?  
\- Bien elle m'en veut toujours et c'est normal, elle ira mieux dès que je partirais

Jellal n'eut pas le temps de voir venir la baffe du siècle qu'il se prit en pleine tronche. Cette magnifique claque méritant la médaille d'or venait de Ultear qui n'avait pas l'air contente du tout

\- A peine arrivé et tu m'agresse, on peut savoir ce qui te prends ?  
Tu m'énerve répondit la fille de Oul, ça fait plus de sept ans que tu t'est repenti tu comptes attendre sept ans de plus, mon pauvre ami, tu attends quoi qu'elle est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre  
\- Oui exactement et ce que je fais ne te regarde pas  
\- Oh si ça me regarde parce que ta mauvaise humeur yen a marre, en plus Erza va finir par trouver quelqu'un parce qu'elle ne voudras pas rester seule mais elle ne l'aimeras jamais comme elle t'aime toi, elle sera malheureuse et passera sa vie à ressasser le passé.

Jellal la fixait voulant répondre et prouvait que c'est lui qui avait raison, mais ne trouvant rien, il prétexta être fatigué pour s'en aller se coucher, arrivé sur son lit, il fixa le plafond en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Ultear et une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre. Il était malheureux et au fond peut être que seul Erza pouvait le soigner. Mais la même question revenait sans cesse avait il droit au bonheur. Il s'endormit, ses rêves furent remplis d'image d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, elle dansait avec une petite fille qui avait des cheveux bleus, tandis que Jellal aussi présent portait dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux écarlate. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien, en se réveillant il se demanda si ce n'était qu'un rêve ou une prémonition...

Du côté de Gajil et Levy

On pouvait dire sans aucun doute que ses deux là avait passé la meilleure journée. En une mâtiné ils avaient réussi à s'accorder sur le tour, bien que la première heure de répétition n'avait pas donné un très grand résultat, puisque Gajil était des fois un peu trop brusque, des fois trop lent alors que la mage des mots elle était rapide et faisait ses gestes en douceur, après en avoir discuter et avoir trouvé le bon timing, ils avaient réussi à effectuer leur tour deux fois de suite sans problème. Ils avaient quand même convenue qu'ils répéterait tout les matins jusqu'au jour J. Il n'y avait eu aucune blessure, les deux mages ayant pleinement confiance en leurs capacités et en leurs coéquipiers, aucun ami ne les avaient obligés à faire une remise en question sur un comportement odieux et il n'y avait eu aucune dispute. Bref cela aurait pu être une journée de plus au paradis si Levy n'avait pas eu l'idée de faire le ménage dans l'appartement de Gajil.

\- Pourquoi mais pourquoi ô grandes divinités de l'Olympe, qu'ai je fait pour mériter ça*****se plaignit Gajil  
\- N'en rajoute pas trop quand même dit Levy en levant les yeux au ciel

Il attrapa sa guitare, s'assit puis se mit a fredonner sur l'air de laissons entrer le soleil

\- Laissons laissons tomber le ménage, laissons laissons, laissez laissez tomber le ménage, tomber le ménage  
\- Moi c'est pas le ménage que je vais laissez tomber si ça continua répondit la mage des mots

Gajil soupira un grand coup mais finit quand même par céder et se mit à ranger et à faire la poussière. En fait c'était beaucoup plus amusant que ce qu'il pensait il chantait avec Levy qui était carrément devenue sa partenaire de chant, jamais il n'aurait penser ressentir ça un jour, il n'aurait même jamais osé imaginer qu'il vivrait ce genre de situation. Il rangeait tranquillement de son côté quand il vit Levy attrapait un petit livre qu'il avait caché très loin dans l'étagère, comment diable avait elle fait pour l'attrapait, en temps normal il n'aurait rien fait vu que le but de leur après midi était d'enlever les objets de l'étagère nettoyer et remettre les objets à leurs place mais là il se précipita sur elle pour l'empêcher de lire car quand la mage des mots à trouver un bouquin qu'elle ne connait pas, elle se sent obliger de le lire. Au début, elle ne ressentait qu'une légère curiosité car ce livre avait l'air d'être banal mais elle fut étonné de trouver un livre chez le dragon slayer et elle voulut voir quel genre d'histoire l'intéressé. Puis quand elle avait vu Gajil lui fonçait dessus pour l'empêcher de lire, sa curiosité avait été décuplé, il avait l'air bien décidé à l'attraper, malheureusement pour Gajil elle était rapide la petite, ils couraient dans l'appartement comme deux gosses jouant à chat. Elle s'enferma dans la chambre, Gajil menaça de défoncer la porte mais Levy n'était pas stupide et elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas. Elle regarda plus attentivement le livre en question, elle l'avait déjà lue, elle rougit.

\- Alors comme ça le grand Gajil Redfox, le chasseur de dragon d'acier, un des hommes les plus craint de Fairy Tail lit des romans de gare et érotique en plus dit elle à travers la porte.  
\- Non non non non s'exclama t'il c'est à Lily, je voulais juste préserver son intimité et puis, je déteste lire c'est un truc de femme.  
\- Je suis sure que Lily me confirmera ton histoire rigola t'elle  
\- Non mais sérieusement comment peut tu croire que je lise et ce genre de trucs en plus et ...attends deux minutes comment tu sais qu'il y à des passages érotiques c'est écrit nul part.  
\- Ah euh eh eh et ben en fait répondit elle en ouvrant la porte, je l'ai lu aussi

Gajil la regardait étonné, qui aurait cru que Levy Mcgarden, la crevette la plus discrète de la planète, lisait des romans érotiques. Devenant plus qu'écarlate, elle rendit le livre à Gajil et décida de se remettre au travail, Gajil qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, continuait de la regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits.

\- Si tu travaille bien, on pourra peut être essayer le truc de la page 53 dit elle en rigolant

Gajil se dépêcha de lire la page en question, puis devint à son tour rouge pivoine

\- Et ce qu'ils font à la page 77, on pourra essayer

Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'avoir le livre pour savoir de quoi elle parlait

\- Tu serais pas un peu gourmand ? J'accepte à condition que la vaisselle et le ménage soit terminé d'ici ce soir  
\- Aye sir répondit le dragon slayer en s'activant à la tâche

Levy rigolait, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle arriverait à maitriser Gajil aussi facilement.

* Oui c'est dégueulasse, oui ça ne se fait pas et oui je vous emmerde  
** Je suis une grande journaliste je dévoile les vérités cachées  
*** Kaamelot power !  
**** Comme dirait mon grand pote et maitre Perceval, c'est pas la moitié d'un trou de balle  
***** C'est ce que je m'exclame quand je dois ranger ma chambre

* * *

**Alors ça vous as plu? On se retrouve assez vite pour la grande Fantasia. Alors si vous voulez voir un midnight en string, un Jura déguisé en patate et les trimen qui chantent I'm sexy and I know it, ben ne venez pas car il n'y aurait pas ça dans la parade bande de gros pervers. XD**  
**A plus**


	8. Fantasia

**Hey**

**Waouh quel titre fabuleux et original...**

**Enfin bref ce chapitre marque la fin de L'oracle de l'amour mais je travaille à présent sur les chapitres bonus.**  
**Est ce que je dois faire un lemon pour chaque couple? J'attends votre réponse en commentaire ou en message privé**

* * *

Fantasia

La nuit était tombé sur Magnolia, les riverains avaient peu à peu désertés les attractions pour venir s'entasser dans la rue principale afin de trouver les meilleures places pour pouvoir être au plus près de la caravane de Fairy Tail lorsqu'elle passerait. Même les forains avaient fermés leurs stands pour assister à l'évènement principal de la Fantasia. Chaque année, les mages se donnaient du mal pour élaborer des tours plus spectaculaire les uns que les autres, qui faisaient rêver petits et grands. Bien que la majorité de la guilde ait été retenu prisonnier de Tenrô pendent sept ans, les personnes restantes avaient gardé la tradition jusqu'au bout, bien que la parade était plus petite, les habitants de Magnolia étaient resté fidèles. Cette année, il y avait encore plus de monde qu'à l'accoutumé pour fêter le retour des disparus sans compter les rumeurs indiquant que des duos plus que phénoménales avaient été mis en place. La foule bien qu'immense était silencieuse, les enfants qui était trop petit pour y voir correctement s'étaient retrouvés sur le dos de leurs pères et attendait sagement bien qu'impatient en fixant la grande horloge de la mairie. La parade commençait à 23 h pile, elle faisait le tour de la ville pendant une heure, puis quand elle revenait à son point de départ, le feu d'artifice débutait terminant ainsi la semaine de la Fantasia. Plus que cinq minutes à attendre, la plupart des personnes avaient le réflexe de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir si le char arrivait, ou si il entendait les acclamations des personnes du bout de la rue. Quand tout à coup le son de l'horloge se fit entendre, le silence disparut laissant place à un tonnerre d'acclamation de la part de toute les personnes présentes. Le char de cette année était composé de trois wagons qui étaient éloignés de d'une vingtaines de mètres, permettant à chaque wagon d'avancer lentement afin que chacun puisse voir correctement tout les mages de Fairy Tail et contempler les tours sans en louper une miette. Les portes de la guilde qui cachait le char s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant apercevoir ce que les mages avait préparés et ce pourquoi ils avaient tant travaillés.

Le premier wagon entra en action et on pouvait dire que la Fantasia commençait en beauté puisque a l'avant se trouvait Kanna, Mirajane et Lisanna qui était séparé d'un mètre chacune, elles portaient la même tenue, une robe blanche toute simple. D'un coup elles levèrent leurs bras, les cartes de Kanna l'enveloppèrent et les sœurs Strauss utilisèrent leurs magies de transformations, quand les cartes et les lumières disparurent, les filles étaient en bikini noirs. Elles laissèrent à la foule le temps d'admirer leurs nouvelles tenues, puis elle firent un tour sur elles mêmes et en revenant à leur point de départ, elles furent habillés en robe de soirée rouge décolleté, qui s'arrêter aux genoux. A chaque fois, elles faisait un geste différent avant de changer à nouveau de tenue, devant les regards ébahis des jeunes hommes qui ne regretter pas d'être venu.

\- On vous aime ! hurla un groupe de fan boys qui s'étaient peint les noms des trois mages sur le torse

Derrière elles, se trouvait Elfman et Evergreen, lui portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste rouge tandis qu'elle portait un t shirt noir, une jupe à volant rouge et des collants noirs, il effectué un rock acrobatique des plus impressionnant. Elfman lança sa coéquipière qui fit trois pirouettes en l'air, quand elle fut réceptionné elle lança sa poussière de fée, que les enfants s'amusaient à attraper. Ils dansaient sans s'arrêter et à chaque pose, Evergreen lançait son attaque qui donnait l'impression que des petites étoiles tombait du ciel.

\- C'est une vraie fée ? demanda une petite fille émerveillé en levant les bras sous le flot de poussière dorée  
\- Mais bien sur répondit le père en rigolant

La musique sur laquelle dansait le couple était jouer par le reste de la team Raijin accompagné de Luxus. Celui ci était un peu en avant et jouer sur une guitare électrique au sens propre du terme puisque l'instrument sur lequel il jouait était en réalité un éclair en forme de guitare, il portait un jean noir et un t shirt sans manche moulant noir. À sa droite, se trouvait Fried habillé d'un jean rouge et d'un t shirt noir, qui jouait de la basse, qui était composé de sa magie démoniaque. De l'autre côté se trouvait Bixlow qui avait lui aussi adopté le look rock, il portait lui aussi un jean noir et un tshirt blanc avec une tête de mort rouge. Il jouait de la batterie sur ses marionnettes et avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou. Dès qu'ils finissaient une partition, la magie s'échappait de leurs instruments pour se rencontrer exploser en laissant apparaître l'inscription Fairy Tail, a chaque fois que le nom de la guilde apparaissait, les gens devenait fou de joie et applaudissait à s'en faire saigner les mains en scandant le nom des mages présent sur le wagon.

\- Incroyable, magnifique, surprenant hurlait la foule  
\- Si ils sortent un album je l'achète de suite dit une jeune fille à sa meilleure amie  
\- Je préfèrerais qu'ils sortent un calendrier de nu rigola son amie

La fin du premier wagon se composait de Laky qui faisait apparaître des monstres de bois, à chaque fois Biska et Alzack tirait sur ses cibles immobiles, une explosion retentissait et quand la lumière disparaissait, le personnage de bois était devenu l'effigie d'un membre de Fairy Tail. Dès que le couple de tireurs d'élite, faisait feu, la foule hurlait un nom pour le voir apparaître sous forme de statut.

\- On peut dire qu'ils forment un couple d'enfer ses deux là dit Sherry émerveillé  
\- Mais nous aussi nous somme un couple d'enfer répondit Ren tout aussi enthousiaste

La foule était déjà très excité en voyant le premier wagon, elle attendait le deuxième avec impatience. A la tête du deuxième wagon se trouvait Lucy habillé d'un soutien gorge rouge et jaune ainsi que d'un pagne de la même couleur, elle dansait, d'un coup elle se mit à tourner tandis que des flammes l'envelopper et tourner autour d'elle, le public s'arrêta un instant de respirer comme si il avait peur que le feu prenne plus d'ampleur et consume la constellationiste. Le feu se transforma en cercle dans lequel Lucy sauta en se réceptionnant sur les mains. Elle fit un saut périlleux pour se remettre sur les jambes et un serpent de feu s'enroula autour d'elle, on aurait pu croire qu'elle le portait tellement il était prêt d'elle, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger la blonde qui continuait de danser tandis que Natsu faisait attention de ne pas la brûler, il fit apparaître un dragon de feu et porta Lucy au dessus de lui comme un prince exhibant sa princesse devant le monstre qu'il aurait battu. Il tournait sur lui même pour que la foule puisse admirer sa compagne sous tout les angles.

Derrière eux se trouvait un aquarium géant fait d'un légère couche de glace ce qui permettait aux spectateur de voir à travers, à l'intérieur se trouvait Juvia avec son bikini violet à pois blancs et Grey avec son short de bain qui effectué un ballet aquatique, faisant des figures plus ou moins compliqué, la mage d'eau influait sur son élément pour que leurs mouvements soient plus fluides, ils tournaient comme si ils était pris dans un maelström ou dansait une valse comme si ils était sur la terre ferme. Puis un coquillage de glace les fit sortirent de l'eau et ils combinèrent leur pouvoir pour écrire Fairy Tail en lettre de glace tandis qu'un jeyser d'eau surgissait derrière l'inscription comme pour lui donner du relief.

En avant dernière place se trouvait Jellal toujours camouflé en Mistgun qui lançait de petits météores à Erza qui changeait d'armures à chaque charges pour les faire exploser avec des attaques différentes créant ainsi des explosions de toutes les couleurs qui faisait penser à de minis feux d'artifices. Grâce à l'armure de l'impératrice des flammes, les explosions étaient rouges et oranges, avec celle du paradis, elles étaient blanches éclatantes. L'armure de l'impératrice des mers provoquait des explosions bleues et vertes. Quand toutes les armures d'Erza furent utilisés, Mistgun fit danser des étoiles autour de la reine des fées avant de la rejoindre de lui donner la main pour la lever bien haut afin que tout le monde le voit comme si ils venaient de remporter une victoire.

En dernière place, se trouvait le dernier couple en vogue de Fairy Tail, Gajil Redfox et Levy Mcgarden. Le dragon d'acier avait ses habits de chanteur et jouait de la guitare en chantant la très célèbre mais non moins incroyable chanson Shoubidouwa, à chaque note, un pillier de fer sortait du sol sur lequel Levy qui portait une tenue de bunny girl orange avec des oreilles blanches sautait avant de lançait un sort. La première fois elle fit apparaître du feu, puis des fleurs qu'elle lança sur la foule, de l'eau et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine.

Une fois le wagon passé, on peut dire que le public était en délire, toutes les personnes hurlait à s'en époumoner.

\- Fairy Tail ! Fairy Tail ! Fairy Tail !

Vu l'ambiance on aurait put croire que c'était le grand final, les adultes n'arrêtaient pas de parler des tours, s'extasiant devant les idées que les mages avaient eu, s'émerveillant devant leurs pouvoirs qui semblait descendre du paradis ainsi que devant leurs coordinations, chacun avait déjà choisi son tour préféré. Les petits essayaient d' imiter les mages ayant apparemment tous choisit une idole, les filles dansait de façon sensuelle comme Lucy ou de manière plus compliqué comme Evergreen, elles imitaient la manière de faire de Juvia et Levy faisant comme si elles possédaient les mêmes pouvoirs. Les garçons faisaient de l'air guitar, dansaient, imiter Natsu ou Grey. Les parents étaient amusés devant la bonne humeur de leurs enfants décidément les mages de Fairy Tail avaient le pouvoir de répondre la joie et le bonheur sur leur passage. Malgré cela il suffit qu'un seul enfant se rende compte de l'absence de quelqu'un pour ralentir la bonne humeur.

\- Il est ou papy Makarov ?

Les enfants adorés tellement le maitre de Fairy Tail qu'ils l'avaient surnommé papy. Tout les petits le cherchait du regard se demandant ou il était. Puis le dernier wagon s'avança,à l'avant se trouvait Wendy et Roméo qui faisaient signe à tout le monde, le jeune Combolto faisait des petits animaux grâce à ses différentes flammes et la mage celeste les faisaient virevolter à l'aide de sa magie, derrière il y avait une petite montagne, au niveau du rez de chaussé se trouvait Macao, Wakaba et Max déguisé en clown qui jetaient des peluches dans la foule, les enfants levaient les bras avec ardeur comme pour attraper le pompom sur un manège. Au deuxième niveau Nab, Volen et Warren déguisé en prince lançaient des bonbons. La foule ne savait plus ou donner de la tête entre les jouets et les friandises qui tombaient du char. Qui aurait cru que les habitants de Magnolia puissent être encore plus excité qu'après le passage du deuxième wagon. D'un coup les enfants applaudirent en voyant arrivé le maitre de Fairy Tail qui se tenait sur le haut de la montagne en dansant. Puis il lança une lumière au ciel qui fut le signal, tout les mages de Fairy Tail firent le signe de la guilde en souriant.

\- Chers habitants de Magnolia, chers amis dit Makarov nous espérons que le spectacle vous as plut

Il eut la réponse immédiatement, car la foule hurla un oui magistrale.

\- Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir, pour terminer la grande Fantasia, continua t'il nous allons lancer le feu d'artifice, j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût sur ce bonne nuit à tous et à l'année prochaine.

Le public applaudit fortement et s'avança vers la place pour assister au clou de la soirée. Les membres de Fairy Tail s'y rejoignirent aussi en se félicitant les uns les autres pour leurs prestations.

\- Putain Luxus t'est une rockstar dit Mirajane en tapant dans la main du mage de foudre  
\- Et toi t'est une déesse répondit il

Tout le monde rigolait, Natsu et Lucy se tenait la main et se regardaient heureux comme jamais, Gajeel portait Levy sur son épaule car il avait déclaré, je cite « je ne veux pas que tu te fatigue, t'est une trop petite crevette pour faire le chemin à pied », Juvia et Grey marchait côte à côte, de temps en temps le mage de glace jetait un regard à sa coéquipière ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle. La mage d'eau se demandait si il l'aimait ou si il l'avait embrassé juste pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas osé retenter le coup de peur d'être rejeter mais elle aimait être à ses côtés, elle se sentait bien donc elle n'essayait pas d'aller plus loin. Un peu en retrait du groupe se trouvait Jellal et Erza.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais assister au feu d'artifice, je suis un peu fatigué dit Erza  
\- Quoi?! Paniqua Jellal, attends deux minutes se serait dommage de le rater  
\- Oh tu sais répondit elle un peu lasse une fois que t'en à vu un tu les à tous vu.  
\- Je te jure que celui là sera différent assura Jellal

Erza fut surprise de voir Jellal insister autant pour assister à un simple feu d'artifice et elle décida d'accepter. Ils s'assirent un peu à l'écart sur l'herbe et regardèrent danser les milles et unes explosion de toutes les formes et toutes les couleurs. En général le feu d'artifice représentait les moments importants que la guilde avaient connus durant l'année, mais étant donné qu'il ne s'était rien passé en dehors du retour des membres disparus, il avait été convenus que les feux rendraient hommage à ses personnes. Ainsi on put voir apparaître l'ile Tenro dans le ciel et quelques secondes plus tard, les portraits des mages qui s'y trouvé il y a quelques mois encore. Une demi heure plus tard, les explosions s'arrêtèrent, alors que la reine des fées allait se relever, Jellal l'en empêcha.

\- Attends c'est pas fini dit il  
\- Mais tout le monde est partit remarqua Titania

Il sourit et lança un météore, qui était le signal qu'attendait Warren pour lancer les derniers feux. Tout à coup une lumière s'élança dans le ciel, une inscription apparut dans la voute céleste en lettre d'or « Et si on tentait notre chance ? » . Ce message pouvait paraître étrange mais Erza elle l'avait compris, elle embrassa Jellal en le serrant de toute ses forces dans ses bras, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve de plus, puis en le relachant, elle déclara

\- Tu as mis le temps, Jellal Fernandez  
\- Je sais plus jamais je ne me comporterai de la sorte

Ils se sourirent avant de repartir main dans la main.

De son côté Grey avait souhaité bonne nuit à Juvia, de façon normale puis était partit de son côté, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien mais il préféra se cacher pour les observer.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'une voyante nous aurait permis de nous mettre ensemble rigola Natsu

Lucy venait de lui raconter leurs péripéties dans la fête foraine.

\- Oui et ça à permis à Gajil et Levy de s'avouer leurs sentiments aussi rajouta Lucy  
\- Et a l'heure qu'il est, le couple Erza Jellal est en marche  
\- Quoi ? S'étonna Lucy  
\- C'est Warren qui m'a dit que Jellal avait prévu de faire sa déclaration ce soir  
\- Il était temps lança Lucy  
\- Apparemment c'est Ultear qui lui aurait mis l'idée dans le crane mais au sens propre du terme.

Les deux mages se mirent à rigoler puis Natsu se rappela de quelque chose.

\- Attends mais Juvia était avec vous, elle ne s'est pas déclaré à l'autre abominable homme des neiges en calecif

Grey toujours planqué dut faire appel à toute sa force pour ne pas sauter sur Natsu afin de le faire taire

\- Elle à essayé mais apparemment il n'est pas prêt  
\- - Tu m'as parlé des prédictions que vous avez suivis pour nous séduire, c'était quoi celle de Juvia déjà  
L'homme que vous aimez est un peu effrayé  
Il pense n'être capable que de blesser  
Pour qu'il tombe dans vos bras  
Montrer lui que vous êtes plus forte que ça  
\- Ba c'est simple s'exaspéra la salamandre, elle à qu'à lui casser la gueule  
\- Ça doit être ça rigola la constellationiste, allez viens j'ai une surprise pour toi

Tandis que le couple partait, le mage de glace dut se concentrer pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'était cette histoire de voyante et de prédictions, il ne mit pas longtemps à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Il repartit en direction de l'appartement de la mage d'eau, il y entra à nouveau par effraction et la trouva dans le salon en sous vêtement. Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre et regarda Grey

\- Juvia n'est pas sourde elle aurait entendu si tu avais frapper  
\- Ah euh oui désolé balbutia Grey légèrement rosie  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je voulais simplement te dire que je trouve que tu est une des mages les plus forte que je connaisse et que je suis conscient de te devoir beaucoup  
\- Tu ne dois rien à Juvia le coupa t'elle,

Il lui sourit mais étant conscient qu'à la base il était venu pour autre chose, il changea de sujet.

\- Tu sais tout à l'heure j'ai vu Natsu et Lucy, ils avaient l'air si heureux ensemble, j'aimerais qu'on soit comme eux et je m'en veux de ne pas réussir à te montrer ce que je ressens ni même à te faire sourire  
\- Et bien on dirait que Juvia à du pain sur la planche, elle t'apprendras à t'ouvrir aux autres si tu le désire

Grey la remercia et s'apprêtait à partir quand la mage d'eau le retint et l'invita à dormir avec elle. Il accepta tout de suite. Décidément cette Fantasia, il s'en souviendrait longtemps.

A la guilde de Fairy Tail, Kanna tenait une carte sur son front tandis que Mirajane attendait en la regardant. La brune sourit puis posa sa carte sur le bar

\- Enfin soupira t'elle je n'aurais jamais cru que ses deux là seraient les derniers à se déclarer leurs flammes, en tout cas les 4 couples sont ensembles, Mira tu me dois un an de sake gratuit.  
\- Chose promise chose due, rigola Mirajane en versant un verre à son amie  
\- N'empêche continua Kanna, notre affaire à super bien marché on devrait recommencer mais en se faisant payer cette fois ci qu'en dit tu Jarminae.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler sourit la barmaid en allant servir d'autres clients.

Kanna lui rendit son sourire et alla se cherchait un tonneau de sake. On peut dire que Fairy Tail avait encore fait fort cette année, en plus du succès de la Fantasia, la guilde avait permis à 8 âmes sœurs de se trouver. ( Enfin ça c'était plutôt grâce et Kanna et Mirajane mais c'est un secret)

* * *

**J'espère que l'histoire vous as plu. Pour ceux qui sont intéresser par les lemons n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous voulez un lemon pour chaque couple en com ou en mp (Conscience : tu la déjà dit. Moi: J'ai peur qu'ils oublient.)**  
**Allez à la prochaine et merci à tous d'avoir lu mon histoire. Je vous aime tous**


	9. Le manteau de fourrure

**Kombawa**

**Il est vrai que j'ai mis du temps à le faire mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot, ce qui fait que j'ai du faire passer au second plan ma fic. Néanmoins le Nalu que beaucoup d'entre vous attendez est là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et... c'est tout non je déconne ce qui va pas aussi.**

* * *

Le manteau de fourrure

Les allées commençaient à être désertés par les fêtards qui sentaient qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, les seuls lumières provenaient des réverbères, ce qui donnait un air mystérieux à la ville sans pour autant être inquiétant, les passants se croyaient dans un rêve éveillé. Dans ce songe se trouvait également les membres de Fairy Tail. La plupart d'entre eux, étaient rentrés à la guilde pour finir de fêter la Fantasia comme il se doit, c'est à dire avec alcool, chant, danse et l'ingrédient incontournable sans lequel une fête n'est pas fête du moins à Fairy Tail : les bagarres. Les couples qui s'étaient formés durant la semaine ou la soirée s'étaient tous éclipsés pour se retrouver de façon plus intime. Lucy tenait la main de Natsu et le guidait à travers les rues de Magnolia, il crut d'abord qu'elle l'emmenait chez elle puisque c'était dans son appartement qu'ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête puis en regardant plus attentivement, il comprit qu'ils étaient en route pour chez lui. Le dragon slayer de feu regardait sa compagne en se posant mille et une question sur ses intentions, pourquoi souriait elle comme ça ? Pourquoi était elle rouge alors qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça ? Malgré ses quelques questions il se sentait bien et il y avait de quoi, la femme dont il était amoureux, l'aimait en retour. Bien qu'ils étaient tout les deux novices en matière de sentiments, chaque jour qu'ils passaient ensemble semblait être le plus beau, ils apprenaient à connaître les parties de l'autre qu'il ne connaissaient pas, c'était un jeu, une sorte de défi qui était aussi amusant qu'important. Tandis que Natsu souriait en pensant à la chance qu'il avait, Lucy chronométré son plan mentalement, depuis le début de la semaine elle l'avait en tête et se l'était imaginé des centaines de fois, modifiant ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, ajoutant des idées qui lui venaient entre deux entrainements. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur s'empara de son corps mais elle garda la tête froide, elle voulait que la surprise qu'elle avait préparé pour son petit ami soit parfaite, elle ne laissait rien au hasard. La veille, elle avait fait le ménage dans la maison pendant que Natsu s'amusait gentiment* avec Grey, elle avait envoyé Happy chez Wendy, et n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire deux fois, ce qui avouons le était une très bonne chose dans l'avancement de son plan. Elle venait de finir son chronométrage lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Natsu. Celui ci ouvrit la porte et laissa Lucy entrait en premier avant de fermer à clé derrière elle, la constellationiste alluma la lumière avant de filer à la cuisine. Natsu s'assit sur une chaise et se servit un verre d'eau en attendant le retour de sa dulcinée. Il recracha presque immédiatement le liquide en apercevant Lucy dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, elle se tenait droite avec un manteau de fourrure noire, qu' elle maintenait de façon à ce que ses épaules soient dénudés sans révéler sa poitrine. Elle tenait le manteau avec ses deux mains cachant ses seins, son ventre, sa culotte, elle faisait exprès de laisser dépassé une de ses longues jambes pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne portait presque rien et ainsi éveiller les sens du dragon slayer qui avait déjà atteint le niveau rouge aussi appelé niveau si je ne vois pas ce que cache ce manteau dans la minute qui suit je vais imploser. Natsu était rouge, tremblait légèrement en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire et ce qu'attendait de lui la constellationiste qui avait un regard de plus en plus insistant. Bien qu'il comprenait ou elle voulait en venir, ce qui était déjà un problème en soi vu qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, les préliminaires était un obstacle encore plus important à ses yeux. Heureusement pour lui, Lucy s'était douté que le dragon slayer aurait quelques difficultés à rentrer dans le jeu de séduction et avait donc tout préparé pour mettre le mage de feu à l'aise. Elle s'approcha avec une telle lenteur que Natsu eut le temps de créer un dilemme dans sa tête, d'un côté il priait qu'elle aille plus vite pour gouter à son corps tout entier et d'un autre il avait peur, peur de lui faire mal, peur de la décevoir. Lucy s'assit à califourchon sur Natsu et posa ses mains sur son ventre, elle fit tourner son index autour de son nombril avant de faire remonter lentement ses mains pour ôter doucement son écharpe qu'elle fit glisser, puis elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il se laissa faire encore un peu perdu mais profitant pleinement de l'instant présent, il lécha la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il cherchait l'accès à sa langue, elle ouvrit donc un peu plus la bouche, ravie de son initiative et en profita pour caresser son torse redessinant ses abdominaux, puis elle passa ses mains sous la veste de Natsu pour la faire glisser le long de ses bras, trouvant cela très agréable, il en fit de même pour faire glisser le manteau de fourrure qu'il attrapa et posa sur la table, puis il attrapa Lucy, se leva et la posa sur le manteau, elle rougit en voyant que Natsu la regardait de haut en bas, la contemplant comme si elle était un trésor rare, une déesse dont la beauté était telle que plus d'un en serait tombé amoureux au premier regard. Elle portait un soutien gorge rouge sans bretelle avec une culotte en dentelle assortie. Natsu en était ravi, c'était comme si elle portait du feu, comme si elle portait sa couleur. Il était sûr qu'elle l'avait exprès pour lui faire plaisir et ça marchait très bien. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, un baiser intense dans lequel il fit passer tout ses sentiments, Lucy caressa le dos de son partenaire avant de le griffer légèrement, ce qui lui provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps. Il sourit avant de mordiller le lobe d'oreille de la constellationiste qui émit un gémissement de surprise, puis il fit glisser sa langue le long de son cou avant de descendre jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine et continua sa descente jusqu'au nombril de la demoiselle autour duquel il fit plusieurs tour. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Lucy se redressa pour enlever le pantalon de Natsu, elle le fit descendre et lui se contenta de le faire valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le dragon slayer qui était encore hésitant il y à quelques minutes devenait de plus en plus sure de lui laissant ses instincts reprendre le dessus. Il attrapa les cheveux de Lucy pour lui maintenir la tête en arrière, de façon à mordiller le long de son cou, ce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, elle se laissait faire très satisfaite. Elle croisa les jambes autour de la taille du dragon slayer, il lui agrippa les fesses et la porta jusqu'au lit. Il la caressait sans cesse mais Lucy en voulait plus, pour lui faire comprendre, elle griffa légèrement son dos en partant de sa nuque puis elle la fit glisser sous le boxer de Natsu pour lui attraper les fesses avant d'attraper son membre gonflé, ce qui lui fit pousser un gémissement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la constellationiste soit aussi entreprenante et voulant retrouver sa place de dominant, il défie le soutien gorge de sa compagne et le jeta à terre. Il mordilla un téton, Lucy lui attrapa les cheveux pour lui montrer qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'il faisait, il continua donc sur l'autre téton, puis il lécha ses seins avant de descendre toujours plus bas, sa culotte étant un barrage à sa progression il décida de l'envoyer valser à son tour. La constellationiste se sentait un peu gêner par sa nudité mais Natsu fit vite disparaître ce sentiment en se continuant à faire descendre sa langue sur son intimité. Le gémissement qu'elle émit, lui fit beaucoup d'effet, il se mit donc à lécher avec plus de vigueur, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements plus bruyants ce qui lui plut encore plus. Elle le supplia d'arrêter avant de se mettre à crier, il s'arrêta un peu surpris, puis lui fit son plus beau sourire comprenant pourquoi elle lui avait demander ça. Faisant sa tête de faussement vexée, Lucy réussir à distraire Natsu pour le pousser et se mettre à califourchon sur lui, elle l'embrassa avec beaucoup de passion, le dragon slayer sentit son bas ventre en fusion, et dut faire appel à tout le motivation du monde pour ne pas sauter sur sa compagne, il réussit à se calmer, jamais il n'accepterais de faire du mal à sa coéquipière. Mais il dut de nouveau faire appel à cette motivation lorsque Lucy qui avait enlever son boxer s'était mis à jouer a son tour avec sa langue sur son membre gonflé, elle léchait légèrement juste pour exciter davantage le pauvre Natsu qui se demandait si ce n'était pas un moyen de torture, puis d'un coup elle le prit en bouche et entama des va et viens qui firent surchauffer le cerveau du pauvre dragon slayer qui ne savait plus ou il était tellement, les assauts de chaleurs qui le submergeait paralysait le moindre de ses muscles. Son cœur accélérait beaucoup trop, il se demandait si il était possible qu'il explose. A son tour, il arrêta Lucy qui sourit en voyant qu'elle était capable d'avoir une telle influence sur le dragon slayer. Ils se remirent dans leur position d'origine et Natsu pénétra doucement Lucy. Devant la moue renfrogné qu'elle afficha, il s'arrêta de bouger.

\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui oui dit elle faiblement  
\- On est pas obligé de faire ça maintenant répondit il inquiet

Elle l'embrassa pour le rassurer. Il prit appui sur ses coudes et déposa des baisers papillons partout ou il pouvait en faire, ce qui fit sourire Lucy.

\- Je pense que tu peux y aller  
\- J'ai peur de te faire mal

Comme il semblait effrayer à l'idée de bouger, elle décida de prendre les devants s'étant habitué à sa présence. Elle donna un coup de reins et Natsu mordit l'oreiller sur lequel reposait la tête de Lucy afin d'étouffer un cri qui aurait pu être gênant, Lucy ravie de sa découverte donna un nouveau coup de bassin qui produit le même effet. Sentant qu'elle allait continuait à le torturer si il n'agissait pas Natsu se mit à bouger lentement d'abord pour ne pas brusquer sa compagne et aussi pour réussir à apprivoiser les nouvelles sensations qui s'emparait de lui. Il effectuait de long va et viens se délectant de chaque mouvement, tout comme Lucy qui se sentait bête d'avoir tant appréhender la chose alors que maintenant tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était que cela continue toute la nuit. Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui susurrer d'accélérer la cadence, ce qu'il accepta avec grand plaisir, il accéléra ses vas et viens en agrippant la taille de Lucy tandis que celle ci lui caressait le dos. A chaque fois que Natsu rentrait en elle, une vague de chaleur la submergeait provoquant des frissons de plaisirs incontrôlables. Ses yeux s'embrumaient, a tel point qu'elle les ferma, ce qui l'a fit ce concentrer sur les émotions qu'elles ressentaient en ce moment même, bien qu'elle n'aurait pas su l'expliquer à cet instant précis, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que plus jamais elle ne pourrait se réveiller sans avoir le dragon slayer à ses côtés. Les deux amants bougeaient ensemble de façon synchronisé se caressant, découvrant chaque partie d'eux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Leurs gémissements devinrent des cris de plaisirs dans lesquelles passaient toute la passion que Natsu et Lucy ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, une passion pure sans gêne. Sentant arrivait l'orgasme, il décida de tout donner pour que Lucy ressente le plus de plaisir possible afin de ne pas la décevoir. Il passa un bras sous la constellationiste pour lui attraper la nuque et de l'autre il attrapa sa hanche pour la maintenir fermement. Il accéléra ses coups de reins et mordilla le cou de Lucy. Natsu avait chaud pour la première fois de sa vie, mais ce n'était pas une chaleur désagréable dont on souhaite se débarrasser, non c'était une chaleur envoutante, vitale, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir un jour, un bien être totale. C'est comme si son sang et ses entrailles étaient en ébullition, et il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Lucy en était au même point, son bas ventre était en feu et elles ressentaient des picotements agréables partout ou Natsu l'avait touché, elle lui appartenait totalement. Tandis que le dragon slayer accélérait une dernière fois, la constellationiste criait un peu plus, Natsu se libéra dans un rale puissant avant de se laisser tomber en douceur sur sa partenaire qui se remettait lentement de l'extase qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle caressait les cheveux de son amant dont la tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de basculer sur le côté, c'est elle qui se mit à son tour sur son torse, il la serra fortement contre lui comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était vrai. Ils se sourirent toujours rouge de l'effort qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- Ça t'as plu ? Demanda timidement Natsu  
\- Et bien monsieur Natsu Dragnir, je suis comblée et je t'aime  
\- Je t'aime aussi

Il lui sourit de la manière la plus attendrissante possible et si elle n'était pas en couple avec Natsu, elle en serait certainement retombée amoureuse à cet instant précis. Après avoir échangé quelques paroles, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain quand Lucy ouvrit les yeux, elle constata que Natsu n'était pas là, elle fut un peu déçue, elle n'aurait jamais crue qu'il aurait été capable de l'abandonner après la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Les larmes commencèrent à monter quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le dragon slayer qui sourit en voyant sa partenaire réveillé, il se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser puis constatant son trouble il lui en demanda la cause.

\- J'ai cru que t'étais partit  
\- Partit ? Pour quel raison ? Et puis je te rappelle qu'on est chez moi donc même si j'étais partit j'aurai été obliger de rentrer un jour ou l'autre

Elle sourit devant sa propre bêtise puis Natsu lui demanda de fermer les yeux, ce qu'elle fit sans poser de questions. Elle sentit qu'il la porter puis d'un coup elle se sentit submerger par de l'eau chaude, elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'elle était dans une grande baignoire remplie d'une eau limpide recouverte de mousse parfumée à la fraise son parfum préféré. Natsu enleva le boxer qu'il portait puis rejoignit sa petite ami en se mettant derrière elle de façon à pouvoir l'enlacer.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil dit elle  
\- C'est en quelque sorte pour te remercier du cadeau que tu m'as fait hier  
\- Un cadeau ?  
\- Bien sur tu m'as donner ton corps, ta première fois, tu n'y été pas obliger

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, la plupart des hommes aurait trouver cela normal que la fille avait qui il sortait leur donne leur corps mais Natsu n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Elle l'embrassa, et lui expliqua que sa façon de penser lui faisait plaisir et que pour rien au monde elle ne changerait sa relation avec lui. Natsu attrapa du savon et massa le dos de Lucy avec, ce qu'elle apprécia beaucoup. Elle s'appuya sur le torse de son compagnon, il posa sa tête sur la sienne, et continua à la savonner. Lucy prenait la mousse dans ses mains et soufflait dessus pour la faire voler dans la pièce, ensuite elle se retourna et attrapa la bouteille de shampoing, elle demanda au dragon slayer de se mouiller les cheveux puis elle prit le liquide et fit mousser. Elle fit mine de réfléchir, puis commença à sculpter les cheveux de son petit ami pour lui faire une crête de punk, il se regarda dans le miroir et rigola, ils s'amusèrent pendant un moment à se faire des coiffures puis quand ils furent en manque d'inspirations, Natsu décida qu'il devait sortir mais Lucy s'assit sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille

\- Tu sait que l'un de mes fantasmes est de le faire dans la baignoire  
\- Intéressant dit il avant de l'embrasser, moi se serait de le faire sur la table

Lucy l'embrassa de nouveau, caressa ses abdominaux puis fit descendre ses mains plus bas, pour attraper le membre de Natsu et commença à effectuer des vas et viens, elle le regarda avec désir avant de répondre

\- Tu sais on à rien prévu aujourd'hui, alors autant en profiter pour tester de nouvelles idées

Il sourit devant cette idée et ce dit que sa petite amie avait un tempérament de feu et que c'était évident qu'ils était fait l'un pour l'autre. Quand son membre fut durci, Lucy s'installa dessus tout naturellement, provoquant un gémissement de son amant qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse ça, elle s'accrocha aux épaules de Natsu pour prendre appui dessus afin de pouvoir soulever son bassin, elle dominait le dragon slayer qui avait l'air d'apprécier d'être en dessous. Il se laissa faire sans tenter de prendre le pouvoir sur la constellationiste. Les gémissements qu'elles laissaient s'échapper de ses lèvres ne firent qu'augmenter le feu du désir qui brulait en lui mais il n'avait rien à dire puisque lui même commençait à devenir bruyant, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de voisins. Quand elle vit qu'il fermer les yeux en penchant sa tête en arrière, elle comprit qu'il était à bout, elle accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent tout les deux l'extase, puis elle l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se retira doucement et étreignit Natsu qui lui rendit.

\- Faudrait peut être qu'on sorte de là dit Natsu  
\- Oui et qu'est ce qu'on fait après être sortit ?  
\- Et bien la journée ne fait que commencer, on va trouver de quoi s'occuper

Sur ce il l'embrassa de nouveau, en effet la journée commençait mais s'annonçait mouvementé pour nos deux membres de Fairy Tail qui avait un planning chargé. Si cela avait été un conte de fées on aurait pu lire la princesse et le dragon vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, pour ce qui est d'être heureux c'était en bonne route et pour les enfants, et bien ils ont encore le temps

* S'amusait gentiment pour Natsu et Grey veut dire : des os cassés, des cotes félées, la routine quoi.

* * *

Alors était il à la hauteur de vos espérances? Le prochain c'est le Gruvia


	10. Banana split

**Hey**

**Avouez que le titre est alléchant**

**Je l'ai enfin terminé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, trouver l'inspiration n'est pas toujours facile...**  
**( Conscience : ouais ben c'est pas une excuse tu mets trop de temps à publier. Moi : Je suis désolé je suis désolé je suis désolé)**

**Je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je ne verrais plus les Banana Split de la même façon

Grey avait accepté de rester chez Juvia pour la nuit, il pensait qu'elle allait lui amener une couverture pour qu'il dorme à l'aise sur le canapé et qu'elle irait se coucher. Il était assis sur le canapé et observait l'appartement, certes il était déjà venu mais il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la décoration. On pouvait dire sans s'avancer qu'il était à l'image de sa propriétaire, simple, les meubles en bois de qualités était au nombre de trois dans le salon, un buffet ou trônait des photos de Juvia et de la guilde, une table avec six chaises et un petit meuble ou était posée une lacrima vidéo. Il était léger dans le sens ou il n'y avait aucun surplus, quelques décorations disposés de façon à égayer l'appartement que ce soit au mur avec des masques vénitiens et une étagère ou était disposés les figurines des membres de la guilde ou sur le buffet avec les photos ou des petites statuettes représentant des fées ou des sirènes, mais ce qui rappeler le plus Juvia dans cet endroit c'était les couleurs, les murs étaient bleu roi, la moquette bleu ciel mais afin que son appartement ne ressemble pas à un aquarium Juvia avait accroché des rideaux blancs et avait posé un tapis blanc au centre de la pièce. Grey toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, se disant que ça serait frustrant de dormir à la fois si loin et si près de sa petite amie était loin de se douter de ce qui allait suivre, enfin il faut s'attendre à tout de la part d'un membre de Fairy Tail et surtout des demoiselles de la guilde car d'après les membres masculins même si ils ignoraient pourquoi, à Fairy Tail se sont les femmes qui mènent la danse et la mage d'eau ne faisait pas exception. Juvia était partit en cuisine et était revenue après quelques minutes avec deux coupes de Banana Split, elle en tendit une à Grey qui la regardait surpris, elle s'assit à côté de lui dans le canapé. Devant sa moue interrogative elle répondit

\- Juvia adore manger des glaces et elle était entrain de s'en préparait une quand tu est arrivé, et quand elle à entendu ton ventre gargouillé elle s'est dit que tu en voudrait une  
\- C'est gentil affirma t'il avant de gouter et de crier waouh c'est trop bon  
\- Tu n'avais jamais manger de Banana Split ?  
\- Une banane en slip ?*  
\- Mais non idiot Ba na na Split articula t'elle

Ils rigolèrent devant cette blague ô combien amusante de Grey et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Tandis que Juvia prenait une nouvelle bouchée de glace, du coulis de chocolat s'échappa de la cuillère pour aller se réfugier à la naissance de sa poitrine. Grey qui avait tout vu se dit qu'il serait très heureux d'être à la place du chocolat, il commençait déjà à rougir, mais essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance jusqu'à ce que la mage d'eau utilise son index pour récupérer le coulis et le porter à sa bouche de façon très sensuel, la contenance du mage de glace n'avait pas eu le temps d'arriver qu'elle était déjà repartit et n'était pas près de revenir. Il respirait un peu plus vite et en homme qu'il était il décida de ne pas se laisser conduire par la vague de chaleur qui venait de s'emparer de lui mais c'était sans compter sur Juvia qui venait de porter son index à sa bouche et le suçait de façon un peu trop suggestive. Grey la regardait, la bouche ouverte, un peu perdu ne sachant pas si il avait le droit de regarder le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui ou si il s'agissait d'une chose intime que Juvia ne voulait pas qu'il voit.

\- Juvia est irrécupérable dit la mage d'eau, à chaque fois qu'elle mange elle se tache mais cela m'étonne que tu n'est rien dit d'habitude tu me traite de cochonne

Le chocolat dégoulinant sur la poitrine additionné au suçage de doigt de façon provocante plus le mot cochonne est égal à surchauffe du cerveau du mage de glace. Juvia dut le remarquer puisque n'ayant pas reçu de réponse à sa provocation, elle se tourna vers Grey et voyant sa tête rougit et son regard fixe, elle s'était jeté sur lui pour toucher son front afin de voir si il avait de la fièvre. Et c'est là que sans le vouloir Juvia Lockster acheva Grey Fullbuster. En effet, la robe de chambre qu'elle avait mise en plus d'être courte et légère était un peu lâche et on voyait parfaitement son soutien gorge, en temps normal ce n'aurait pas été grave, Grey l'avait déjà vue en maillot de bain, il aurait peut être rougi mais rien de bien méchant, mais là vu le combo précédent le mage de glace était au bord de l'arythmie cardiaque.

Abandonnant toute raison, il attrapa la mage d'eau avant de la plaquer au sol et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, bien que surprise Juvia répondit au baiser, heureuse que Grey prenne enfin les devants. Alors qu'il était à califourchon sur elle, lui tenant les mains au dessus de la tête, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire, il se recula violemment et se cogna le dos contre le canapé.

\- Je suis désolé sincèrement, je...je sais pas ce qui m'a pris  
\- Non non c'est rien répondit Juvia avant de se jeter sur le mage de glace

Elle était assise sur lui et lui tenait le visage, elle l'embrassait de façon encore plus passionnée, cherchant à franchir les lèvres de Grey qui malgré les excuses précédentes s'était empressée de lui offrir l'accès à sa langue. Bien que le ballet dans lequel ils s'étaient lancés était endiablé, et que leurs respirations s'affolaient, Juvia se recula à son tour, s'excusa avant de partir dans sa chambre laissant un Grey qui se sentait stupide à se retrouver seul tout à coup faisant baisser la température de la pièce qui venait considérablement d'augmenter. Il s'insulta mentalement de s'être laisser aller et d'avoir déçu la mage d'eau, il voulut partir pour laisser à Juvia le temps de mettre ses idées aux claires mais il avait peur qu'elle interprète mal le message. Il se leva, se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de sa petite amie et toqua à la porte

\- Juvia, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Tu sais je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions, je me suis laissé emporter mais si tu me pardonne je te jure que je ne recommencerais plus.  
\- Ne plus recommencer s'indigna Juvia mais pourquoi ?  
\- Ben je veux pas te brusquer dit il en se demandant pourquoi elle avait pris ce ton pour parler

Elle ouvrit la porte et réajusta sa robe de chambre, elle fixait l'embrasure de la porte n'osant pas regarder Grey dans les yeux. Elle prit une inspiration et lança

\- Juvia ne t'en veux pas, elle était heureuse que tu prenne une initiative par rapport à nous mais elle ne veux pas que tu pense qu'elle est une fille facile  
\- Que... quoi ?  
\- La façon dont elle à embrassé...  
\- Ça ma plut la coupa t'il et jamais je ne penserais que tu est une fille facile, tu ne te jette pas sur tout les homme passant dans la rue, tu n'as fait qu'embrasser ton petit copain et c'est ce que les couples font, en plus c'est moi qui est commencer.

Grey prit Juvia dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec douceur, jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi heureuse, puis un détail attira son attention.

\- Tu as une lampe torche dans ta poche ?  
\- Euh on va dire ça

Puis se rendant compte de ce dont il s'agissait en réalité, elle rougit violemment, Grey s'excusa et lui dit qu'il lui fallait une minute ou deux pour se calmer, et qu'il valait mieux qu'il aille se coucher. Alors qu'il repartait vers le salon Juvia lui attrapa le poignet et le regarda avec désir, le mage de glace eut un frisson de plaisir devant cette vision et se demandait si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Elle défie lentement le nœud de la ceinture qui retenait sa robe de chambre fermée, elle la fit glisser le long de ses bras et la laissa tomber mollement sur le sol. Elle l'attira à elle, il se laissa faire, Juvia l'embrassa passionnément en plaçant sa jambe entre celle de Grey et en la montant légèrement pour titiller l'intimité du brun qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

\- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fait  
\- Juvia sait ce qu'elle fait enfin disons plutôt qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut murmura t'elle

Grey rougit devant cette annonce, il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse tomber amoureux de lui et encore moins que l'on puisse ressentir du désir à son encontre. Ce qui le surprenait encore plus c'est que Juvia une des mages les plus timides de Fairy Tail qui avait du subir une attaque de toute les filles de la guilde pour accepter de laisser tomber ses longues robes et enfin montrer ses jambes et ses bras était en ce moment même entrain de l'amener jusqu'à son lit. Il décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main, il l'embrassa puis fit descendre sa langue le long de son cou, mordilla sa clavicule avant de continuer sa descente puis il s'attarda sur l'endroit ou le chocolat était tombé un peu plus tôt car il en restait encore. Comprenant la raison pour laquelle il léchait cet endroit avec tant d'attention, Juvia le poussa sur le lit et lui dit d'attendre deux minutes avant de quittait la chambre, d'une main il se frotta la tête en se disant qu'elle le rendrait dingue mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car elle était déjà revenue avec une des coupes de glace qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait lui demanda t'il tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à califourchon sur lui  
\- Je déteste gâcher la nourriture susurra t'elle en trempant son doigt dans le chocolat

Il allait répondre mais il fut tellement absorbé par le spectacle qui suivit qu'il en resta bouche bée, en effet Juvia venait poser son doigt entre ses seins et le faisait descendre jusqu'à son nombril laissant une trainée de chocolat puis elle lécha son doigt de façon très suggestive. Grey lécha ses lèvres comme si ce qu'il avait en face de lui était la friandise la plus alléchante qui soit. Il se mit à lécher son nombril avant de remonter sa langue très lentement, il adorait le chocolat en temps normal mais là il le trouvait encore plus exquis, comme il avait les yeux fermés il ne vit pas qu'il arrivait au soutien gorge, quand sa langue passa sur le tissu il fit une légère grimace, cette grimace se transforma en sourire quand il dégrafa d'une main le soutien gorge.

Afin qu'elle puisse l'enlever plus facilement il lui prit la coupe de glace qu'elle avait dans la main. Juvia en profita pour lui enlevait sa ceinture, son t shirt étant tomber depuis longtemps, et décidant qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, elle lui enleva son pantalon, trouvant le jeu amusant, il renversa la crème chantilly sur son torse. La mage d'eau fut très heureuse de le voir entrer dans son jeu, elle se mit à lécher le torse de Grey en le regardant avec un air de luxure, le mage de glace n'en pouvant plus l'attrapa et la plaqua sur le lit avant de se positionner en dominant sur elle. Grey attrapa un téton avec ses dents, il le mordillait délicatement tendit qu'il malaxait l'autre sein de façon un peu plus vive. Juvia fit glisser sa main le long du torse de son partenaire avant de descendre un peu plus bas, elle caressa la bosse qui s'était former a travers le caleçon doucement.

Le mage de glace sentait la chaleur montait en lui à une vitesse folle, il fit descendre sa main pour aller jouer avec l'intimité de la mage d'eau, quand il passa sous la culotte, Juvia émit un petit cri de surprise qui se transforma vite en gémissement lorsque les doigts de Grey caressèrent vivement son petit bout de chair, puis il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité, constatant que cela lui plaisait beaucoup, il introduit un deuxième doigt et entama des vas et viens. Juvia se mit à bouger au rythme des vas et viens ce qui provoqua un deuxième accès de chaleur chez Grey qui enleva la culotte de Juvia avant d'enlever son caleçon à la vitesse de l'éclair. Après s'être positionner correctement, il interrogea la mage d'eau du regard qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle était prête. Malgré son empressement et la chaleur qui lui tirailler le bas ventre, il la pénétra doucement afin de ne pas lui faire mal, il la regardait intensément elle avait une légère grimace mais ne semblait pas souffrir, il entama donc des vas et viens qui firent emmètre un râle de plaisir à son amante qui rougit de honte devant le bruit qu'elle venait de faire.

Grey l'embrassa avec passion avant de demander l'accès à sa bouche, elle laissa passer sa langue sans se faire prier. Tandis que leurs langues effectuer un ballet des plus endiablés, les assauts de Grey se firent plus rapide, Juvia sentit elle aussi la chaleur s'emparait de tout son être, elle était en ébullition, jamais elle n'avait eu aussi chaud de sa vie, elle adorait cette sensation de plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même et décida d'y participer en bougeant son corps au rythme de celui de Grey. Ce fut à son tour d' emmètre un gémissement sonore mais il n'en fut pas honteux, il était trop heureux pour ça. Juvia ne cessait de gémir de plaisir et malgré le plaisir qu'elle ressentait, elle se sentait honteuse de faire autant de bruit, elle cacha son visage de ses mains.

Grey comprenant son malaise lui attrapa les mains sans pour autant arrêter ses vas et viens, il plaça les mains de Juvia au dessus de sa tête et entremêla leurs doigts. Il la détaillé entièrement, sa bouche qui semblait plus rose que d'habitude et encore plus tentante d'ou s'échapper les cris qui l'excitait encore plus, ses joues rougies par le plaisir et ses yeux embués par les sensations nouvelles qu'elles ressentaient mais qui en même semblait désiré plus. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, Grey ralentit ses assaut pour se calmer, il voulait continuer encore un peu pour faire ressentir à la mage d'eau le plus de plaisir possible. Les vas et viens plus lent ne semblait pas déplaire à Juvia qui courbait le dos sous les vagues de plaisirs qui l'assaillait. Sentant qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme, il lui attrapa les hanches et accéléra de nouveau la cadence, il avait l'impression de ne plus être maitre de son corps tant le plaisir prenait le dessus sur lui De son côté Juvia semblait au même point que lui complètement prise dans ce tourbillon de plaisir, elle ne faisait plus attention au bruit qu'elle faisait. Les coups de butoirs de Grey se firent de plus en plus raides, leurs respirations devinrent erratiques, le mage de glace se déversa dans un râle puissant tandis que la mage d'eau pousser un dernier cri.

Ils poussèrent un long soupir d'aise et Juvia eut un frisson, Grey se mit alors à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en remontant le drap sur eux. Elle avait la tête sur son torse et dessiner des sillons dessus avec son doigt, grâce au bras qu'il avait passer derrière la mage d'eau il caressait son dos ce qui lui provoqua de nombreux frissons.

\- Tu as l'air frigorifié, tu veux pas qu'on aille prendre une douche ? Demanda Grey  
\- Ah euh oui répondit elle en rougissant

Grey la regardait amusé après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, elle trouvait encore le moyen de rougir pour une simple douche. Elle s' enveloppa du drap avant de se lever, ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'est que Grey qui l'avait vu faire avait attraper l'autre bout de la couverture, quand Juvia eut fait trois pas et que le drap fut tendu, il tira d'un coup sec dessus et Juvia se retrouva nue au milieu de la chambre, Grey se dépêcha de se lever et de la prendre dans ses bras en rigolant.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir un corps aussi magnifique que le tien si c'est pour le cacher se justifia t'il  
\- Merci dit elle

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Juvia mit en route l'eau de la douche pour qu'elle chauffe puis quand ce fut le cas elle se dépêcha d'y entrer suivit par un Grey amusé, la vapeur avait envahi la cabine si bien que de l'extérieur on ne voyait pas ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Quand ils furent trempés Grey attrapa le savon à la noix de coco, en mit dans sa main et frotta le dos de Juvia, elle arrêta de faire couler l'eau pour que sa mousse et se laissa faire. Il semblait très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et prenait plaisir à la tache, alors qu'il lui massait les épaules, il redescendit vers sa poitrine, elle se retourna pour lui laisser plus d'accès et il la savonna de partout. A son tour elle le savonna avec ardeur. Puis il attrapa le shampoing et lui massa délicatement la tête et elle l'imita. Grey remit l'eau en route, l'eau chaude leur fit un bien fou, Juvia embrassa Grey et le prit dans ses bras, ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment puis se rincèrent complètement avant de sortir et de s'enrouler dans de longues serviettes. Grey en profita pour frictionner les membres de Juvia pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle mit un pyjama qui se composé d'un short et d'un t shirt tandis que Grey était repartit dans la chambre pour prendre son caleçon. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qui était arrivé, elle avait oser prendre les devants et ils avaient passé un moment mémorable et tout cela semblait si normal, elle fut tirer de sa rêverie en entendant Grey qui chantonnait, elle le rejoignit dans la chambre et le vit entrain de changer les draps devant l'air qu'elle affichait il répondit

\- On a mis de la bouffe partout alors ben je change  
\- Mais comment tu savais ou étais ranger les draps ? Demanda t'elle  
\- J'en savais rien rigola t'il j'ai fouillé d'ailleurs tu as des sous vêtements très intéressant

Elle rougit de plus belle et prit la coupe de glace qui était par terre pour la mettre à la cuisine, en sortant de la chambre elle entendit que Grey rigolait, ce qui la fit sourire. En revenant elle vit que Grey était déjà dans le lit et l'attendait, il leva un bras pour l'invitait à mettre sa tête sur son torse ce qu'elle fit. Après avoir embrassé le haut de sa tête, il lui dit

\- Je t'aime  
\- Je t'aime lui répondit elle tout naturellement  
\- Et j'aime les Banana Split aussi

Elle rigola devant cette affirmation puis il ajouta

\- Mais je crois que je ne les verrais plus de la même façon  
\- Moi non plus dit elle c'est dommage j'adorais ça  
\- Tu pourras toujours les manger sur moi

Ils continuèrent de plaisanter sur les Banana Split puis voyant qu'il était plus de 4 h du matin ils décidèrent de se coucher. Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée, leurs sommeils fut paisible, sans rêves, ils n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit. Quand le soleil se leva, il éclairât avec douceur le visage d'une certaine mage aux cheveux aussi bleu que l'océan, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de dormir, c'est un bruit provenant de la cuisine qui la réveillât, elle s'éveilla doucement et s'étira avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir. Elle vit que Grey n'était pas là et se doutât que c'est lui qui faisait tout ce boucan, elle voulut aller voir mais Grey venait de franchir la porte avec un plateau repas, il lui fit un grand sourire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle puis l'embrassa en posant le plateau sur le lit, il y avait deux cafés noir, des pains au chocolats, des tartines de Nutella et une rose rouge. Il la tendit à Juvia qui fut étonné de le voir si romantique elle le remercia. Ils déjeunaient en discutant quand tout à coup la mage d'eau réussit à faire tomber du Nutella sur elle, Grey la regardât puis sans rien dire, il prit le plateau et le posa à terre

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t'elle  
\- Je déteste gacher la nourriture dit il le plus sérieux du monde

Il se jeta sur elle et lécha le chocolat qui était tombé tandis que Juvia explosa de rire devant le comportement de Grey. Ils passèrent une matinée tout aussi agréable que la soirée de la veille, et décidèrent de passer la journée au lit. Si cela avait été un conte de fées on aurait pu lire la fille de la pluie et le garçon de la glace comprirent qu'ils étaient complémentaire et qu'ensemble ils vivraient heureux sur terre.

* Ceci est un hommage à ma grand mère dont le dessert préféré est le Banana Split mais malgré que ce soit son dessert préféré elle n'a jamais réussie à le prononcer correctement, elle dit toujours banane en slip. Je vous raconte pas la honte quand elle demande à un serveur si le restaurant fait des bananes en slip.

* * *

**Alors sa vous as plu ? Le prochain c'est le Gerza**  
**Merci de me suivre je vous aime tous**  
**(Conscience : N'essaye pas de les amadouer et dépêche toi d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Moi : Snif j'y vais de suite)**


	11. C'est juste une barre de pole dance

**Bonsoir**

**Avouez ce titre là aussi est alléchant, bon ok j'arrête**

**Quentin Tarantino m'ai aidé à écrire ce chapitre. Pourquoi vous faites ses têtes effrayés? Ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y aura pas d'oreilles coupés, de Travolta dégénéré ni d'hôtesse de l'air passeuse de drogues ou de tueuse en combinaison jaune moulante ni même de scalp de nazi. Ah et j'oublié il n'y aura pas Django et j'insiste bien sur le D**

* * *

Ne fais pas attention c'est juste une barre de pole dance

Jellal et Erza se promenaient dans Magnolia main dans la main, ils discutaient pour rattraper le temps perdu, ils s'étaient arrêter devant le cinéma et regarder les affiches parlant des films qu'il connaissait et se demandant si les autres étaient bien.

\- Tu connais celui là demanda Jellal en montrant une affiche ou on voyait un groupe de personnes composés de sept filles et sept garçons  
\- Oui c'est chambre 431 * de Psy il a l'air incroyable j'ai vu la bande annonce, y'a de l'action de l'espionnage avec des noms de codes et tout le tutti quanti.  
\- On ira le voir ensemble si tu veux  
\- Avec plaisir répondit Erza qui semblait beaucoup plus épanouie depuis que Jellal avait révéler ses sentiments

Après avoir fait le tour des films, ils marchèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que le vent se lève et rafraichisse l'atmosphère en un instant, de gros nuages noirs annonçant une fin de soirée catastrophique arrivaient en masse. Sentant l'orage venir Jellal proposa à Erza de venir chez lui avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber, elle accepta tout de suite, ils se mirent à courir pour arriver plus vite. Une fois dans le hall de l'hôtel, ils marchèrent normalement jusqu'à la chambre qu'occuper les crimes sorcières. C'est en entrant dans la pièce que Erza se rendit compte que deux autres personnes étaient censés être présente

\- Ou sont Meldy et Ultear ?  
\- Et bien elles ont assistés à la fête, elles ont picolé comme c'est pas permis et Mirajane les à invités à dormir chez elles dit il en se mettant à ranger le bordel que les filles avaient laissés sur le plan de travail

Erza allait répondre mais elle fut interloqué par quelque chose se trouvant dans le pièce et qui n'aurait pas du y être, au milieu du salon se trouvait une barre de fer fixait au plafond et au sol. En comprenant ce que c'était elle rougit jusqu'au oreilles avant de dire

\- Vous...vous organiser de drôles de soirées j'ai l'impression  
\- Quoi ? Demanda Jellal surpris puis quand il la vit fixer la barre il ajouta ah ça ne fait pas attention c'est une nouvelle lubie de Meldy toute les semaines elle en à une, on à eu droit à essayer d'apprendre une langue étrangère, devenir maitre du poker, dresseuse de lion là je t'explique par le bazar pour se débarrasser de la bestiole puis y'a eu aussi je suis aussi souple que Jackie Chan et je me casse une jambe et maintenant elle à décrété que le pole dance c'était trop sexy pour ne apprendre à en faire.  
\- A je vois c'est comme élever un enfant capricieux rigola la reine des fées en imaginant Jellal essayer de se débarrasser d'un lion énorme  
\- D'habitude Ultear tiens avec moi mais là je l'ai perdue répondit il , elle passe son temps à tourner autour de cette foutue barre je vois pas...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase du moins il oublia ce qu'il allait dire car en se retournant il vit Erza vêtue d'un soutien gorge blanc à liserée rouge et d'une minijupe assortie accroché à la barre par les jambes, la tête en bas entrain de tourner le plus naturellement du monde, quand elle toucha le sol, elle se redressa vivement et déclara

\- C'est vrai que c'est marrant, c'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion d'utiliser ma tenue pom pom girl  
\- Ah... ba...euh si tu le dit je veux bien te croire répondit l'ex membre du conseil en prenant une teinte écarlate

Sur ce la reine des fées attrapa Jellal et lui enleva la cape qu'il mettait tout le temps, il se retrouva donc en jean et t shirt et fut poussé sur le canapé d'ou il n'osa plus bouger connaissant la délicatesse légendaire de la reine des fées lorsqu'on lui résistait. Elle lui souriait et semblait excité comme une enfant qui apprend qu'elle va aller à Disneyland pour la première fois.

\- J'ai toujours rêver de faire ça dit elle en attrapant la barre de pole dance

Jellal se demanda si elle était sérieuse et apparemment oui, elle alluma le poste radio d'ou résonna la musique Misery de Maroon 5*. Puis elle attrapa la barre d'une main et se mit à tourner autour lentement, Erza prit de l'élan, agrippa ses jambes autour de la barre et grimpa un peu plus haut avant de rajouter son autre main et de continuer ses tours en faisant un grand écart et en redescendant. Jellal était impressionné devant la prouesse physique que venait d'accomplir Erza et également devant l'assurance qu'elle affichait, elle semblait s'amusait. Elle se mit ensuite devant la barre et se déhancha en s'abaissant et en fixant Jellal, qui même dans ses rêves les plus fous n'aurait jamais imaginer vivre une telle scène. Elle se pencha en avant pour se relever très vite afin de faire voler sa longue chevelure rouge puis de nouveau elle grimpa tout en haut de la barre pour se laisser tomber à la renverse se tenant à une jambe elle descendit la tête en bas en tournoyant incroyablement vite, Jellal eut peur qu'elle se fracasse la tête sur le sol mais elle se réceptionna sur les mains avant de se remettre sur les pieds en se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, elle tenait la barre et tournait autour en faisant onduler son bassin.

Jellal regardait le spectacle la bouche grande ouverte, priant le ciel que si cette vision enchanteresse n'était qu'un rêve que personne ne le réveil, Erza ayant trouver le pole dance très amusant et constatant l'effet que cela avait sur son petit ami décida de corser encore plus le jeu elle s'approcha de lui très sensuellement après que la musique soit finie, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le pauvre mage aux cheveux bleus aurait certainement explosé si Erza ne s'était pas reculé pour changer de musique. Cette fois ci se fut la chanson Down in Mexico** qui se lança.

Erza se déhancha très lentement au rythme doux de la musique puis elle se mit de dos avant de se baisser, elle écarta les cuisses avant de se relever et de refaire la même chose cette fois ci face à Jellal qui n'avait toujours pas changer de couleur, il faut dire que devenir plus rouge ce n'était pas possible, au lieu de se relever elle avança vers lui à quatre pattes le plus sensuellement possible, elle fit tourner ses long cheveux rouges tout en bougeant ses fesses puis passa entre les jambes de Jellal, lui caressant le torse au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait, elle passa ses lèvres très près des siennes comme pour le tenter, puis plaça un pied sur le bord du fauteuil à quelques millimètre de l'intimité du bleu qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, elle fit de nouveau ondulé son bassin, avant de remettre son pied par terre, elle continuait ses déhanchement en se caressant le corps et en tournant quand elle fut dos à lui elle se rapprocha en reculant et s'assit sur lui en laissant sa tête tombait en arrière, de sa main gauche elle caressa les cheveux bleus de son petit ami avant de lui attraper et de les poser sur ventre. Jellal se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas une vision car il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi sexy et d'aussi tentant, mais il fit abstraction de cette pensée car il était trop occuper à caresser les corps d'Erza, enfin c'était plutôt elle qui l'obliger à la caresser bien que cela ne le dérange pas. Tenant toujours les mains de l'ex mage saint elle les fit descendre lentement jusqu'à ses hanches et se releva toujours en ondulant du bassin, elle lâcha ses mains pour les tendre vers le ciel se déhanchant plus vite, Jellal tellement absorber par le spectacle en oublia d'enlever ses mains d'Erza. Elle fit bouger tout son corps à une vitesse folle puis en s'appuyant sur les jambes de Jellal, elle refit son déhanché lent puis elle s'avança, s'abaissa lentement en posant une main au sol, c'est ainsi que l'homme aux cheveux bleus eut droit à une vue plongeante sur les fesses de la reine des fées, puis elle se releva d'un coup faisant voler ses cheveux rouges, elle se mit à marcher devant lui comme un mannequin en chantant la chanson qui résonnait dans la pièce avant de se rapprocher à nouveau de son petit ami, elle fit passer sa jambe droite au dessus des jambes de Jellal pour la poser sur le canapé, s'asseyant à moitié sur lui avant de faire basculer le haut de son corps dans le vide et de se redresser aussi lentement, elle le regarda intensément avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, il lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche, elle le laissa mener la danse pour une fois.

Puis sans qu'elle s'y attende, il la souleva et l'amena jusqu'à la chambre, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, il la regarda avec tellement de désir que la reine des fées se mit à rougir.

\- Aurais tu des idées Jellal Fernandez demanda t'elle  
\- Ne me dis pas Erza Scarlett qu'après tout le spectacle que tu m'as fait tu n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête

Elle lui sourit lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait raison, il lui embrassa le cou avant de mordiller sa clavicule, puis déposa des baisers papillons sur la naissance de ses seins, sur son ventre il mordilla son bas ventre ce qui la fit gémir, il rigola avant de lui faire un suçon. Erza passa ensuite ses mains sous le t shirt de Jellal caressant ses abdos, elle en profita pour le soulever au fur et à mesure de ses caresses avant de lui enlever complètement. Il sourit, se disant qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas tenter sa chance plus tôt, car il en était sure cette femme était la femme de sa vie il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Elle continuait de redessinait ses abdos, elle en avait rêver tellement de fois, qu'elle avait du mal à croire que c'était réel, il lui enleva délicatement sa jupe, la faisant glisser lentement le long de ses jambes avant de la jeter par terre. Il l'observa à nouveau comme pour graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire, mais la reine des fées semblait trouvait cela trop long puisque elle lui enleva sa ceinture qu'elle fit passer derrière le dos de Jellal pour l'attirer jusqu'à elle, elle l'embrassa, jeta la ceinture à terre et défit le bouton qui retenait le jean du mage bleu fermé. Erza attrapa les fesses de son petit ami en passant sous le pantalon avant de faire descendre celui ci. Ainsi les deux mages se retrouvèrent en sous vêtements, l'ex mage saint trouva cela injuste qu'il ne soit pas à égalité et décida de remédier à cette injustice en enlevant le soutien gorge d' Erza. Celle ci ne se sentit pas gêner le moins du monde, mais décida de montrer pourquoi on l'appelait la reine des fées.

Elle poussa Jellal sur le dos et se mit à califourchon sur lui, embrassa son torse, mordilla un téton ce qui le fit réagir puisque il poussa un léger gémissement. Elle continua de déposer milles baisers en descendant de plus en plus. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur l'intimité du bleu avant de lui enlever son caleçon, il se sentit légèrement gêner de se retrouver à nu devant l'amour de sa vie mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes puisque Erza avait placé son membre dresser entre ses seins et les faisait descendre et monter le long de l'engin. Jellal pousser des gémissement rauques qui s'accentuèrent au fur et à mesure que la rouge accélérer la cadence, elle sentait qu'il allait venir, elle arrêta donc afin de ne pas être recouverte de sperme mais déposa un léger baiser sur le bout du membre dresser ce qui lui provoqua un frisson. Elle s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Jellal la bascula sur le côté et se retrouva à son tour allonger sur elle, il descendit pour aller mordiller un téton en malaxant l'autre sein. Il fit jouer sa langue sur le ventre d' Erza avant de descendre plus bas, il fit descendre sa culotte en déposant un baiser sur l'intimité de la rouge, après lui avoir complètement enlever son sous vêtement, il se positionna devant l'intimité de sa partenaire et commença à lécher de haut en bas, quand il sentit son clitoris il le suçota faisant se tordre de plaisir la reine des fées qui n'avait jamais ressentie un tel plaisir, puis il introduisit sa langue dans l'intimité d'Erza faisant des vas et viens ou donnant des coups de langues de haut en bas. Quand les gémissement de sa partenaire devinrent des cris de plaisirs, son excitation repris le dessus.

Il se positionna correctement et pénétra Erza qui était encore sous le choc du plaisir qu'elle avait ressentie, et n'eut donc pas mal quand Jellal entra en elle. Il entama de long vas et viens faisant languir la reine des fées qui en demandait plus. A sa demande il accéléra la cadence faisant augmenter leur chaleur corporelles et celle de la pièce. Leurs corps collés étaient trempés de sueur mais ils s'en fichaient, ne goutant qu'à leurs plaisirs. Chacun des mouvements de Jellal provoquait chez Erza une sensation de bonheur intense, les allers retours devinrent plus violent, il claquait ses hanches contre les siennes, se sentant enivrés par cette sensation nouvelle. Il ralentit ses mouvements voulant prolonger leurs ébats.

Erza profita du fait qu'il ait ralenti ses mouvements pour le faire basculer, et se retrouver sur lui, elle entama à son tour des vas et viens lent. Jamais Jellal ne l'avait trouvé si belle, elle le dominait de tout son être, la lumière de la lune filtrer à travers la fenêtre et vint se poser sur la poitrine de la reine des fées. Tandis qu'elle bougeait de plus en plus vite, Jellal posa ses mains sur ses seins et les malaxa. Les mouvements d'Erza devinrent plus erratiques, elle cria le nom de son amant, tandis que celui ci se déversa en elle criant lui aussi le nom de la reine des fées. Complètement exténué elle se laissa tomber sur Jellal qui la rattrapa et l'enlaça. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir. Leur nuit fut calme bercé par les respirations douces de l'un et de l'autre en revanche le réveil le fut beaucoup moins.

\- Waaaouuuh ! Trop cool Ultear viens vite voir ils l'ont fait ils l'ont fait hurla Meldy en levant les mains au ciel comme si elle parlait d'un miracle venant des cieux.  
-De quoi tu parle ? demanda Ultear en rejoignant sa coéquipière

Elles se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte et observaient les deux tourtereaux qui cachaient leur nudité sous les draps. Erza était rouge de honte et Jellal pestiférer pour que les deux filles partent immédiatement, elle le firent en chantant

\- Faisons l'amour avant de nous dire adieux

Jellal invoqua des météores ce qui fit déguerpir les deux troubles fêtes

\- Je suis désolé dit Jellal je ne pensais pas qu'elles allaient revenir ce matin  
\- Non...non c'est rien

Ils se regardèrent l'air béat comme si ils venaient de se rendre compte de ce dont ils avaient fait la veille, ils rougirent instantanément à cette pensée. Erza prit alors le visage de Jellal dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

\- Il y a une baignoire ici ? demanda la reine des fées, j'ai envie d'un bon bain  
\- Oui tu peut y aller  
\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi?  
\- Euh...euh paniqua Jellal j'ai entendu parler de ce que tu faisais avec Grey et Natsu dans la baignoire et je ne veux pas en être victime

Erza explosa de rire devant la tête qu'affichait son compagnon et lui expliqua qu'elle ne faisait que se lavait avec eux lorsqu'ils étaient petits et que toutes les histoires de tortures qu'il lui avaient racontés n'avaient été inventé que pour lui faire peur.

\- Les salauds, ils vont me le payer dit il en brandissant son poing

Ils rigolèrent à nouveau puis Erza se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Jellal la regarda partir en admirant sa beauté. Il entendit l'eau couler et un corps s'immerger, après quelques minutes il entendit :

\- Ben alors tu viens ?

Il sortit de sa transe pour se lever, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la salle de bain, Erza se prélasser dans un bain moussant, elle l'invita à se mettre devant elle il entra dans la baignoire et se mit devant la reine des fées, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de sa petite ami. Ils discutèrent un bon moment, décider à rattraper le temps perdu puis ils se savonnèrent l'un l'autre et quand l'eau devint froide ils sortirent du bain. Après s'être habillé, chacun s'imaginait ce qu'ils pourraient faire de leurs journée.

\- On va se le voir se film ? Dit Jellal  
\- J'avais une autre idée en tête répondit Erza

Jellal la regardait surpris se demandant ce qu'elle voulait faire. Après un sourire elle écarta les bras et dit

\- Transformation, tenue de pom pom girl

Et elle se retrouva vêtue des habits qu'elle portait la veille lorsqu'elle avait fait son lap dance.

\- Je viens de me rappeler d'une autre chorégraphie qui pourrait te plaire se justifia t'elle

Il leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant merci seigneur, sa conversation avec Dieu s'arrêta bien vite, car Erza le prit par le poignet et le jeta sur le fauteuil avant de se remettre à danser. Si cela avait été un conte de fées on aurait pu lire la courageuse chevalière délivra le prince des étoiles de ses ténèbres et ils vécurent libre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* J'aime la grande musique... Je suis désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas mais j'adore Maroon 5.  
** La musique ainsi que la scène de lap dance viennent du film Boulevard de la mort de Monsieur Quentin Tarantino. Je vous met le lien si certain d'entre vous veulent voir la scène (c'est honteux de ne pas avoir vu le film XD je déconne). Le lap dance de boulevard de la mort : watch?v=ndIySkL6Uqw

* * *

**Vous avez compris de quels films de Tarantino je parlais? XD**  
**J'espère que vous avez aimé on se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre de l'oracle de l'amour qui sera le Gale vous l'avez compris.**


	12. Tu met des friandises sous mon nez

**Bonjour, fidèle public**

**D'abord je suis désolé pour l'extrême retard pour ceux qui ne le savent pas j'ai trouver un emploi qui ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre et donc j'ai galéré à mort pour écrire ce chapitre et j'avoue qu'il ne me satisfait pas complètement.**

**J'espère que vous le trouverai à votre gout quand même, sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

Mais c'est toi qui me mets des friandises sous le nez

Gajil et Levy étaient sur le chemin de l'appartement du dragon slayer, Levy était au paradis, elle était à côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait parfaitement réussi le tour pour la parade et sa guilde semblait remonté dans l'estime des gens, que demandait de plus. Elle dansait dans la rue tournoyant les bras écartés en avançant et regardant dans le ciel, elle rigolait comme si le fait d'avoir le tournis rendait euphorique. Elle tournait de plus en plus vite et ne vit pas le trou qu'il y avait dans la route, elle se prit le pied dedans, son coeur accéléra, ses sens étaient perturbés à cause du tournis, elle allait se faire mal elle en était sure, Levy ferma les yeux par réflexe et fut stoppé à deux centimètres du sol, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit , Gajil la retenait par le col de sa robe

\- Fais un petit peu attention, crevette tu vas te faire mal  
\- Je suis pas une crevette railla t'elle

Gajil ne prit pas en compte cette remarque et attrapa ladite crevette pour l'asseoir sur son épaule qui n'osa pas râler vu la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait la maitriser. Ils marchèrent en reparlant de la Fantasia, arrivé dans l'appartement, le dragon slayer dit qu'il avait une surprise et demanda à sa petite amie de s'asseoir pendant qu'il allait la chercher. Levy s'installa donc à la table de cuisine se demandant ce qu'il avait inventé. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un boite carrée orange entourée d'un ruban blanc, il la mit devant Levy qui l'interrogeait du regard elle défie le nœud avant de poser le couvercle sur la table, elle en sortit un livre recouvert d'une fiche couche d'acier, sur le coin supérieur gauche était dessiné un livre et dans le coin inférieur bas était gravé un dragon. Au milieu était écrit « Si Dieu est le commencement et la fin de l'histoire il n'est pas l'histoire. L'histoire c'est nous» *, elle retourna le livre, les deux symboles étaient également gravé à l'arrière ainsi qu'une autre citation « A l'aube de ma mort j'espère retrouver tout les passages heureux de ma vie à travers cette ouvrage ». Elle ouvrit le livre, sur la première page était écrit, « A ma crevette, qui m'a fait comprendre l'importance de la vie », elle tourna une autre page et lut ce qui y été écrit.

On peut dire que notre histoire avait mal commencer, aveuglé par le besoin de reconnaissance dans lequel j'avais été élevé, j'ai obéis aux ordres qui m'avaient été donné, je lui ai fait du mal sans réfléchir, je n'avais même pas vu son visage, ce n'est que quand le soleil s'est lever et que j'ai vu ses cheveux bleus ressemblant à des vagues océanique, ses traits fins comme une poupée de porcelaine, que j'ai compris que j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Mais il était trop tard, je savais qu'elle ne me pardonnerai jamais et que je finirai seul et c'est tout ce que je méritais. Puis quand j'ai rejoint Fairy Tail, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'en voulait plus, elle m'a même défendu devant ses compagnons, ce jour là on peut dire que le ciel me paraissait plus bleu.

Après ce paragraphe, plusieurs autres événement avaient été écrit, des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, au bord du lac, dans la ville, des missions qu'ils avaient effectuer ensemble, le moment sur l'ile Tenro ou ils s'étaient données la main, et bien sur leur déclaration quelques jours plutôt. Levy finit de lire ce qui était écrit sur la page, des larmes de joies coulant sur ses joues, quand Gajil vu ça il l'a pris immédiatement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire de la peine  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas dit elle c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ai jamais fait

Le dragon slayer sourit devant cette phrase et l'embrassa tendrement, après avoir repris contenance, elle lui sourit, ils s'assirent dans le canapé du salon et discutèrent.

\- Au fait dit il avant la Fantasia t'a disparut pendant une bonne heure, t'as fait quoi ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Monsieur le jaloux je faisais du shopping avec les filles, il s'est avérer que nous avons monter un plan et on avait besoin de tenue pour le mettre en place  
\- Quoi ? Vous montez une pièce de théâtre demanda t'il  
\- Pas vraiment, Lucy s'est acheter un manteau de fourrure, Juvia des sous vêtement et Erza une tenue de pom pom girl  
\- Hum c'est un film porno que vous faites

Pour toute réponse, Levy essaya de l'assommer avec un oreiller, ce qui se solda par un échec, le dragon slayer riait aux éclats quand il se rendit compte d'une chose.

\- Ben t'as acheter quoi toi ?

Levy rougit tellement que Gajil se mit à imaginer toute sorte de chose plus ou moins catholique voire pas catholique du tout. Du string léopard à la tenue de sadomasochiste en passant par une nuisette en fourrure rose. Son imagination était tellement puissante qu'il rougit de ses propres inventions.

\- Et bien dit la petite mage des mots j'étais très enthousiaste en l'achetant mais maintenant je suis morte de trouille à l'idée de le mettre  
\- Ne sois pas stupide, est ce que je me suis déjà moqué de toi ?  
\- Non mais c'est gênant quand même  
\- Oh sa va s'exclama t'il je le dirais à personne

Elle se sentit plus sure d'elle, et partit dans la salle de bain, elle se déshabilla et enfila l'ensemble que Lucy lui avait conseillé d'acheter, elle se regarda dans le miroir et se mit à rougir, jamais elle n'oserai se montrer devant Gajil dans cette tenue. Celui ci toujours assis dans le canapé ne tenait plus en place, sa curiosité était mise à rude épreuve, cherchant ce que Levy aurait pu acheter pour lui, il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas pris quelque chose de trop sexy parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec les tenues de ce genre et il le comprenait parfaitement. Il fixait un point invisible sur le mur, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, il retint son souffle. Levy sortit doucement de la salle d'eau encore rouge et regardait avec un grand intérêt le sol. Gajil ne parvint pas à reprendre sa respiration tant la vision qu'il avait semblait irréel. La petite mage des mots portait un soutien gorge gris sans bretelles ou était dessiné un dragon noir un anneau d'acier se trouvait au centre, la culotte était de la même couleur et un anneau d'acier se trouvait sur chaque hanche. A cet instant on n'aurait pas pu dire qui était le plus rouge, la petite Levy qui fixait tout les endroits possibles de l'appartement mais évitait soigneusement le regard du dragon slayer ou le grand Gajil Redfox qui lui restait fixait sur la mage des mots. Celle ci triturait ses doigts et commença à se sentir mal à l'aise

\- J'arrive pas a croire que j'ai fait ça je vais me rhabiller s'indigna t'elle

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger que Gajil l'avait attrapé.

\- C'est hors de question laisse moi en profiter, je n'ai jamais rien vu de si magnifique

Levy rougit de plus belle autant que ce fut possible mais n'osa toujours pas regarder le dragon slayer dans les yeux

\- Pour quel genre de plan aviez vous besoin de tenue pareil ?  
\- Euh... je... enfin... nous... enfin... c'est à dire que...  
\- Hum je vois c'est très clair se moqua t'il avant de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate en comprenant ce que les filles avaient en tête.

Sentant qu'il allait exploser, il sortit sur le balcon et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Levy le regardait un peu perdue, son comportement avait radicalement changé en l'espace d'une seconde, lui qui était si jovial et si moqueur quelques instant auparavant, était maintenant concentré sur l'horizon ne disait rien et ne regardait plus Levy. La petite mage des mots se rapprocha de lui, et en posant une main sur son épaule lui demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir

Il rentra dans l'appartement, et réfléchit quelques instant avant de répondre

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte s'exclama t'il, que tu essaye d'être plus sexy je veux bien mais pas plus loin  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t'elle légèrement vexée  
\- De un parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que tu en ai envie, de deux parce que les dragons slayers ont des instincts plus dangereux que les humains normaux.  
\- Je te trouve injuste s'énerva Levy tu ne peut pas savoir ce dont j'ai envie et je suis sure que Natsu et Lucy l'ont fait sans problème.  
\- Il n'y à pas une grande différence entre eux alors que moi je peut te briser en un coup.

Levy resta stupéfaite, le grand Gajil Redfox, un des hommes les plus froids de Fairy Tail, qui passait son temps à déclarer qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire des autres venait à l'instant d'avouer sans l'annoncer clairement qu'il préférait refréner ses instincts de dragon slayer et d'homme en général de peur de la blesser.

\- Et tu n'a jamais penser qu'a un moment notre relation en arriverais là, pourtant c'est toi qui voulait absolument essayait la page 56  
\- Je disais ça pour t'embêter et évidemment que j'ai vu notre relation sous cet angle mais j'essaye de faire abstraction de mes pensées, je suis un monstre à côté de toi

La colère qu'avait ressentit Levy quelques minutes plus tôt s'était totalement évaporé devant l'aveu de son compagnon et elle décida qu'il était temps de montrer qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle pouvait aussi être sure d'elle. Elle lui prit la main et le ramena à l'intérieur de l'appartement en lui souriant, elle le poussa sur le canapé et s'assit sur lui. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il la laissa faire

\- Ecoute moi bien monsieur le grand dragon slayer d'acier je n'ai jamais penser que tu été un monstre, je suis petite mais je ne suis pas en sucre non plus, en plus j'en ai envie et apparemment toi aussi.

En effet, Levy étant assise sur Gajil elle pouvait sentir son désir se manifester, celui ci n'osa plus bouger et se sentait vraiment stupide, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car la petite mage des mots s'était collé contre lui et l'embrasser langoureusement. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffles un dilemme se créa dans la tête du dragon slayer, devait il refréner ses ardeurs comme il avait dit plus tôt au risque de vexer sa petite amie ou devait il céder à ses instincts et prendre le risque de la blesser. Apparemment Levy avait décidé pour lui, il se décida donc a rentrer dans son jeu, il l'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit lentement en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, arrivé au soutien gorge il croqua un coup dans l'anneau d'acier et le mangea ce qui fit tomber le soutien gorge et révéla la poitrine de Levy.

\- Espèce de goinfre l'insulta t'elle faussement vexée  
\- Mais j'y peut rien c'est toi qui mets des friandises sous mon nez

Puis il s'attaqua à un autre type de friandise, il lécha les tétons de Levy qui émit un gémissement, il la caressait doucement faisant monter et descendre sa main le long de son dos. A son tour Levy fit jouer ses mains sur le torse de Gajil et lui enleva son t shirt, elle fit jouer sa langue sur son cou, son torse. D'un coup le dragon slayer se leva en portant la mage des mots et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre ou il la posa sur le lit avant de se mettre au dessus d'elle.

\- Se sera plus confortable se justifia t'il  
\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin je te trouve très entreprenant  
\- La faute à qui rigola t'il avant de lui enlever sa culotte

Levy attrapa la ceinture de Gajil et la défie avant de déboutonner son pantalon, ce qui le fit sourire

\- Et c'est moi qui suit entreprenant railla t'il

Pour toute réponse la mage des mots lui fit une grimace, Gajil se sépara du dernier vêtement qui lui restait et se positionna correctement, il interrogea du regard sa partenaire qui faisait un peu moins la fière que quelques minutes auparavant mais acquiesçât. Il avait tellement peur de la briser qu'il la pénétra le plus lentement possible espérant ne pas la faire souffrir, elle laissa échapper un petit cri, il se stoppa net.

\- Je te l'avais dit je …..commença t'il mais Levy le coupa  
\- Arrête tout de suite de t'inquiéter tout va bien je n'ai quasiment rien sentit

Il allait répliquer mais Levy bougea ce qui lui fit emmètre un gémissement, il se mit alors a bouger lentement en vérifiant que sa compagne ne souffrait pas, elle avait l'air d'aller bien, il accéléra donc la cadence tout en embrassant la mage des mots qui se délectait de chaque mouvement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir ce genre de sensations, elle avait lue de nombreux bouquins et c'était toujours imaginer vivre ce genre de choses mais son imagination était très loin de la réalité. En ce moment son cœur battait à tout rompre, la chaleur qui se dégageait de leur deux corps lui donnait le tournis, chaque vas et viens lui procurer une vague de plaisir indéfinissable qui lui faisait oublier le monde alentour. Gajil n'était pas tout a fait rassuré, ayant encore peur de la blesser, mais au fur et a mesure que le temps passé les cris de plaisir de sa compagne lui firent peu à peu oublié son état de stress et il fut à son tour entièrement consumé par les flammes de désir qui brulaient en lui. Décidément cette fille lui ferait perdre la tête, chaque son qu'elle émettait, le rendait fou, il avait envie de lui montrait tous cet amour qu'il ressentait pour elle mais il se maitrisait afin de ne pas déborder. Sa détermination à vouloir se maitriser finit par tomber à l'eau quand Levy murmura :

\- Gajil... plus... vite

Il accéléra encore plus la cadence oubliant ses doutes, ses peurs et tout autres sentiments négatifs pour se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations qui l'assaillaient, une dernière vague de plaisir les submergea et leurs mouvements se firent plu secs. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques, quand Gajil se déversa dans un râle puissant, ils s'arrêtèrent de respirer un instant. Puis il se mit sur le côté, pour ne pas écraser Levy, et l'invita à venir se réfugié sur son torse ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement, elle souriait en caressant son torse, lui aussi souriait.

\- Alors comblée ? Taquina le dragon slayer  
\- Oh oui la rassura la mage des mots

Après s'être fait quelques câlins, ils décidèrent de prendre un bain afin de se débarrasser de la sueur dont il étaient recouverts. Ils se savonnèrent l'un l'autre et s'amusèrent à faire des bulles avec le bain moussant, quand Gajil bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Levy annonça qu'il fallait mieux aller se coucher surtout qu'elle aussi était fatiguée. Ils se blottirent donc l'un contre l'autre dans les couvertures.

\- Merci dit Levy  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie.

Gajil rougit en entendant cela et embrassa Levy sur le front. Ils s'endormirent assez vite.

Le matin, Levy se réveilla la première et s'étira avant de se tourner vers Gajil qui s'éveilla à son tour, ils s'embrassèrent puis Levy posa sa tête sur le torse de Gajil.

\- J'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps dit Levy  
\- Moi aussi assura Gajil mais j'ai la dalle

La mage des mots rigola devant le romantisme du dragon slayer qui était très poétique. Puis elle le frappa en voyant qu'il avait attrapé la culotte qu'elle portait la veille et qu'il croqua dans l'un des anneaux.

\- Mais enfin rala t'elle tu compte manger ma garde robe  
\- Non juste toi répondit il avant de sauter sur Levy

Elle poussa un cri de surprise avant de rire à gorge déployé car le dragon slayer était entrain de la chatouiller et de l'embrasser partout. Puis il l'embrassa de façon un peu plus désireuse faisant comprendre qu'il attendait plus. La mage des mots en fut plus que ravie, lui qui la veille avait peur de la blesser était entrain de lui faire des avances c'est donc qu'il avait apprécier sa performance, elle sourit avant d'entrer dans son jeu. Si cela avait été un conte de fées on aurait pu lire la belle avait réussir à guérir le cœur de la bête et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jours.

* C'est une citation de Christian Chabanis

* * *

**Voila c'est ainsi que ce termine l'oracle de l'amour merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenter, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir, je vous aime tous. **


End file.
